Psychosen und andere Fälle PAUSIERT
by thofraSi
Summary: Was will dieser komische dunkelhaarige Mann wohl hier? Und warum tuschelt dieser immer wieder hinter vorgehaltener Hand mit Dumbledore?“ chap 2 Die Schüler von Hogwarts staunen nicht schlecht, als ihnen eines Abends eröffnet wird, dass sie sich einer
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Psychosen und andere Fälle

**Kapitel:** Prolog - mal sehen - Epilog

**Autor:** thofraSi

**Genre:** Allgemein, Humor, Romance, eh... da war doch noch was?!… Slash natürlich!!

**Rating:** M (um sicher zu gehen)

**Warnung:** SLASH (später), Sprache

**Disclaimer:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören selbstverständlich JKR – wie immer…. Nur meine eigenen Charaktere gehören mir – sprich Dr. Eskil Freudungus!!!

**Inhalt:** „Was will dieser komische dunkelhaarige Mann wohl hier? Und warum tuschelt dieser immer wieder hinter vorgehaltener Hand mit Dumbledore?" (chap 2)

Die Schüler von Hogwarts staunen nicht schlecht, als ihnen eines Abends eröffnet wird, dass sie sich einer psychoanalytischen Untersuchung unterziehen sollen. Wir begleiten Harry, Draco und andere Siebtklässler auf eine Reise in ihr innerstes Seelenleben… Ihr fragt, ob das Probleme geben wird? UND OB!! (Pairing: HP/ DM)

Hi ihr Lieben,

So, da bin ich wieder…. Mit großer Verspätung poste ich nun endlich meine neue Story… Ohne viel Schnickschnack hier die Präsentation von „Psychosen und andere Fälle"…

Es ist schwierig die Story in einen fassbaren Zeitrahmen, ausgehend von den Büchern, anzusiedeln. Ich habe mir mal wieder das HP-Universum so hingebogen, wie ich es mir in meiner Wunschwelt vorstelle… *grins*

Um ein paar konkrete Eckdaten aufzuführen:

Wir befinden uns im 7. Schuljahr - Dumbledore lebt - Snape lebt - Voldi ist bereits vernichtet

**Anmerkung**

An dieser Stelle möchte ich betonen, dass ich ohne die liebe **sabkay**, meiner fabelhaften Beta, wohl schon längst bei Dr. Freudungus in Behandlung wäre… *zwinker* RIESEN KNUTSCHA an dich, meine Teure!!

Außerdem schicke ich an dieser Stelle noch ein großes Dankeschön an _anniNe_, die trotz ihres beruflichen Stresses, ihre mußischen Fähigkeiten in dieser Story ausgiebig entfaltet hat… Bussi

Also, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und würde mich natürlich über ein kleines Review freuen!!

* * *

**Kapitel 1/ Prolog**

Die Möglichkeiten einer psychoanalytischen Untersuchung

_oder warum ein sprechender Hut beleidigt ist_

_21. Oktober – Abends in Dumbledores Büro_

Professor Dumbledore blickte seinen Gast vergnügt über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Dieser saß mit übergeschlagenen Beinen, in einem der gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, während Fawkes leise vor sich hin summte, um sich dann ausgiebig seinem Federkleid zu widmen.

Im großen Kamin prasselte ein behaglich wärmendes Feuer, welches auch notwendig war, da es um dieses Jahreszeit schon empfindlich kalt geworden war. Wenn man aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte man sehen, wie der Wind dunkle Sturmwolken über den Himmel peitschte und das imposante Hin- und Herwogen der Bäume veranlasste jeden, sich lieber im Gebäude aufhalten zu wollen.

Dumbledore legte seine Fingerspitzen vor seinem Mund zusammen und lächelte Prof. Dr. Eskil Freudungus freundlich an. Dieser war ein gutaussehender Zauberer. Der Schulleiter wusste aus ihren zahlreichen Korrespondenzen, dass dieser schon sehr früh eine erfolgreiche Karriere auf seinem Gebiet der Psychologie begonnen hatte, und in den letzten Jahren mehrere bekannte Publikationen veröffentlicht hatte.

Dumbledore schätzte sein gegenüber auf Mitte Dreißig. Freudungus' sympathisches, schmales Gesicht hatte einen leicht olivebraunen Teint. Dunkelbraune, offene Augen zeugten von Freundlichkeit und Intelligenz. Um seine Augen zeichneten sich kleine Lachfältchen ab, die sein sehr förmliches Auftreten ein wenig untergruben. Insgesamt vermittelte der junge Mann einen angenehmen Eindruck, jedoch umgab ihn auch eine Aura des Geheimen und der Distanz. Sein tiefschwarzes Haar, welches leicht lockig anmutete, trug Freudungus ein wenig wuschelig. Der dunkelgraue Anzug mit eleganten silbernen Knöpfen, verlieh ihm eine ausgesprochen vornehme Präsenz. Über der Lehne lag sein mattglänzender schwarzer Reiseumhang, welcher noch die Feuchtigkeit des Herbsttages trug. Für Dumbledores Geschmack, waren die gewählten Farben ein wenig zu gedeckt und er raschelte ein wenig mit seinem kirschroten Umhang, auf dem zahlreiche goldene und silberne Sterne eingestickt waren.

„Und sie würden sich bereit erklären, diese Untersuchung durchzuführen, Dr. Freudungus?", fragte der Schulleiter seinen Gast.

„Selbstverständlich, Professor Dumbledore. Ich denke, die Analysen werden zum einen, meine Untersuchungen bezüglich der psychologischen und sozial-anthropologischen Gesellschaftsstrukturen der Zaubererschaft bereichern. Und zum anderen, könnten auch sie, mein verehrter Professor, aufschlussreiche Rückschlüsse über die sozialen Strukturen ihrer Schülerschaft ziehen.", begann Freudungus seine Ausführungen.

„Nachdem ich mir heute einen groben Überblick über die Schüler und ihrer sozialisatorischen Beziehungen untereinander verschaffen konnte, bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Hogwarts der ideale Ort für eine solche Studie wäre. Ihre Schule bietet ein geradezu unglaubliches Potenzial. Weltweit genießt Hogwarts einen ausgezeichneten Ruf, welcher selbstverständlich zum größten Teil ein Verdienst ihrer Person ist!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte vergnügt und strich sich kurz seinen langen Bart glatt. „Ach, Doktor Freudungus, ich danke ihnen für dieses Kompliment. Ich gebe zu, dass ich zwar schon lange das Amt des Schulleiters bekleide und somit natürlich für die Belange Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren verantwortlich war. Jedoch wäre es vermessen, dieses Lob für mich allein einzustreichen. Meine Kollegen und auch meine vielen Vorgänger tragen und trugen wohl den Hauptanteil zum Funktionieren dieser Schule!"

„Bescheiden, wie immer, Professor Dumbledore! Nichtsdestotrotz, vergessen sie bitte nicht, dass sie maßgeblich am Sturz und der letztendlichen Vernichtung des dunklen Lords beigetragen haben. Auch in Deutschland wurde ihr Kampf um das Wohl der Zaubererschaft gefeiert und ausführlich beschrieben. Sie, und insbesondere natürlich Mr. Potter, haben nun mal diesen glücklichen Verlauf der Geschichte herbeigeführt. Das können sie nun wirklich nicht bestreiten!" ereiferte sich Freudungus.

„Mein lieber Doktor, ich danke ihnen abermals für ihre Lobpreisung meiner Person. Ich denke, dass wir _allein_ Mr. Potter die Vernichtung Voldemorts zu verdanken haben und wir ihm gar nicht genug anerkennen können, was er der Zauberergesellschaft damit geschenkt hat." Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz.

„Jedoch kommen wir leider von unserem eigentlichen Gesprächsthema ab. Wir waren dabei stehen geblieben, dass sie Hogwarts als potenziell geeigneten Ort für ihre Untersuchung halten…"

„Ähm… Sie haben Recht, Professor. Nun gut, wie ich ihnen schon sagte, denke ich, dass auch ihnen diese Studie Vorteile einbringen wird. Hogwarts ist eine der wenigen Schulen, die ihre Schüler entsprechend ihren Charaktereigenschaften und Fähigkeiten trennt. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, werden sie in so genannte _Häuser_ unterteilt, welche nach den Gründern dieser Institution benannt sind. Diese Unterteilung wird durch einen magischen sprechenden Hut vorgenommen. Ist das soweit korrekt?" Die letzten Sätze sprach Freudungus mit kaum wahrnehmbarem Spott in der Stimme aus.

„Nein, sie irren sich nicht. Das ist vollkommen richtig!" stellte Dumbledore amüsiert fest. Ihm war der leichte Unterton seines Gastes nicht entgangen.

„Nun, ich möchte weder ihnen noch ihren Traditionen…" Freudungus schenkte dem sprechenden Hut, der in einem Regal neben Dumbledore platziert war, einen missbilligenden Blick, „… zu nahe treten, jedoch bin ich der Meinung, dass eine zauberwissenschaftliche Psychoanalyse einige… nun ja… stichfestere Ergebnisse liefert. Die Psyche der vielen jungen Zauberer und Hexen dieser Schule ist vielschichtig und ständigen Veränderungen durch Erziehung, Peergroups* und allgemein der Entwicklung unterworfen. Ich möchte meine Studie - insofern sie einverstanden sind - auf Grund der hohen Schülerzahl und vor allem des Alters auf die oberen zwei Jahrgänge beschränken. Besonders interessant ist natürlich gerade in Hogwarts der Faktor der Peergroups. Auf Grund der Aufteilung in getrennte Häuser ist maßgeblich das gegenseitige Wechselspiel innerhalb dieser Gruppen ein bedeutungsschwerer Einfluss zuzuschreiben."

„Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe – und berichtigen sie mich, falls nicht – dann möchten sie neben den einzelnen Psychoanalysen der Schüler letztendlich auch die Richtigkeit der Auswahl des sprechenden Hutes überprüfen!", stellte Dumbledore mit freundlicher Stimme fest.

„Verzeihen sie Professor, im Vordergrund steht selbstverständlich eine ganzheitliche Analyse der psychologischen Strukturraster der Schüler. Aber, ja! Letztendlich könnte man aus den Ergebnissen auch eine gewisse Überprüfung der Auswahlrichtigkeit ihres sprechenden Hutes ableiten."

Die Hutspitze des soeben erwähnten Gegenstands zuckte kaum merklich. Doktor Freudungus bemerkte diese leichte Bewegung nicht, jedoch schien Dumbledore die Reaktion nicht entgangen zu sein. Er lächelte unergründlich und richtete seinen Blick schließlich aus dem Fenster.

Eine kurze Stille erfüllte den Raum. Nur das leise Knistern des Feuers und die leichten Bewegungen der verschiedenen ehemaligen Hogwartsschulleiter in ihren Portraits waren zu hören.

Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Gast, der ungerührt, mit noch immer übergeschlagenen Beinen gerade und ruhig in seinem Sessel saß.

„Mein verehrter Doktor Freudungus, ich freue mich schon auf ihre Ergebnisse dieser bestimmt sehr aufschlussreichen Studie. Allerdings möchte ich sie um eine kleine Variation ihrer Untersuchung bitten. In ein paar Monaten stehen die Abschlussprüfungen des 7. Jahrgangs auf dem Plan. In diesem Zusammenhang denke ich schon länger über eine Art ‚Projekt' nach. Wie sie schon erwähnten, sind die Beziehungen innerhalb und zwischen den einzelnen Häusern … nun ja… sehr eingeschränkt. Mich würde im Besonderen interessieren, ob und inwiefern eventuell die Schüler aus den verschiedenen Häusern auf Grund ihrer Persönlichkeiten zusammen lernen könnten – welche Zusammensetzung der Lerngruppen sinnvoll wäre. Wenn sie also diesbezüglich ihre Analysen erweitern könnten, wäre ich ihnen dankbar."

Dumbledore rückte sich seine Brille zurecht und fuhr dann fort.

„Ich werde sie in jeglicher, mir möglichen, Art und Weise unterstützen. Ihnen wird ein Raum zur Verfügung gestellt, in dem sie in Ruhe arbeiten können. Selbstverständlich wird ihnen ein Gästezimmer hergerichtet. Ihre Arbeitsmaterialien können sie sich ja am Besten per Kuriereule hier hin schicken lassen. Ich würde nun vorschlagen, dass unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch sie kurz zu ihrem Zimmer begleiten wird. Wir können uns dann in einer halben Stunde beim Abendessen treffen. Dort werde ich den Schülern unser Vorhaben eröffnen."

Freudungus atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf. „Ich danke ihnen vielmals. Diese Variation erscheint mir als eine äußerst interessante Zusatzfragestellung. Ich vermute zwar, dass sich die geeignetsten Lerngruppen nur innerhalb der eigenen Häuser finden lassen, aber ich werde ihrer Bitte natürlich nachkommen. Meine Arbeitsmittel sind zum größten Teil bereits in meinem Reisekoffer verstaut. Ich reise fast nie ohne sie… Man kann ja nicht wissen, wann und wo einem die Möglichkeit einer wissenschaftlichen Untersuchung über den Weg läuft."

Die beiden Männer erhoben sich. Dumbledore lächelte und schritt um seinen Schreibtisch herum auf die Tür seines Büros zu. Diese hielt er Doktor Freudungus freundlich auf. „Mr. Filch erwartet sie dann unten am Eingang. Bis nachher, beim Abendessen.", verabschiedete Dumbledore seinen Gast und schloss hinter ihm die Tür.

Nachdem Doktor Freudunges das Büro verlassen hatte, konnte man deutlich ein verächtliches Schnauben aus dem Regal neben dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters vernehmen. Der sprechende Hut warf seine Spitze hin und her und murmelte, offensichtlich sehr verstimmt, kaum verständliche Worte. „… Unverschämtheit… seit Gründerjahren… Schüler… meine Aufgabe… pseudowissenschaftlicher Psychokram…"

Dumbledore stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Ach, nimm dir das doch nicht zu Herzen, Archibald! Wir werden sehen, welche Ergebnisse Doktor Freudunges ermitteln wird. Ich für meinen Teil, freue mich schon sehr darauf! Das wird eine interessante Zeit…"

* * *

tbc

So, ich hoffe dieser kleine Prolog konnte euer Interesse wecken… Es geht dann auch gleich mit Kapitel 2 „Ein typischer Tag im Hause Gryffindor - _oder welche Faktoren kosten einem H. Potter mehrere Nerven_" weiter…

Versuche dann im Folgenden regelmäßig einmal die Woche zu posten… Bin auf dieser Seite immer ein wenig hinterher... Sorry!

glg

thofra & Si

* * *

* Peergroup: Fachbegriff aus der Soziologie, Psychologie und Pädagogik. Der Begriff umfasst die Beobachtung, dass besonders im Kinder- und Jugendalter die eigenen Entwicklungen, Ansichten und Orientierungen stärker von Menschen ähnlichen Alters und aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung geprägt werden, als z.B. von den Eltern. Als Peergroup gelten Gruppen mit Mitgliedern ähnlichen Alters und meist auch gleicher sozialer Herkunft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Ein typischer Tag im Hause Gryffindor

_oder welche Faktoren kosten einem H. Potter mehrere Nerven_

_21. Oktober – Morgens im Gryffindor-Turm:_

…_KRAWUMS…_

Harry Potter, seines Zeichens unwilliger Held der Zaubererschaft, saß mit gezücktem Zauberstab kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Eben noch in einem der süßesten – vielleicht auch heißesten - Träume ziemlich glücklich, wurde er mit absolut brutaler Gewalt aus diesem heraus gerissen und blickte sich recht unglücklich wie wild um.

Wie es schien, war Harry nicht der Einzige, der im Gryffindorschlafsaal der Siebtklässler so unsanft aus dem Bett gerissen wurde. Ron, Seamus und Dean stierten wie geisteskrank in dem Zimmer umher, um die Ursache des fürchterlichen Lärms zu entlarven. Seamus _stand_ sogar auf seiner Matratze, wobei ihm jedoch noch die Decke über dem Kopf hing und er somit eher einem verkleideten Muggelgeist glich.

So saßen beziehungsweise standen die vier Gryffindors ziemlich entnervt auf ihren Betten und blickten finster in Richtung Boden.

Dort - alle Viere von sich gestreckt - lag Neville, der es anscheinend und aus unerklärlichen Gründen geschafft hatte, sich in seinen Vorhängen des Bettes zu verheddern, sich beim Fallen an einem Tischchen festzuhalten und dieses dann letztlich mit sich zu reißen. Bedauerlicherweise befanden sich auf diesem Tisch etliche Gegenstände – von einer massiven Metallschale, über Tintenfässchen, diversen Büchern bis hin zu Nevilles Herbarium. Die verschiedenen Bestandteile dieser Objekte kullerten, schlitterten und rollten vereinzelt noch über den Boden. Inmitten dieses Chaos' rappelte sich inzwischen ein recht betreten dreinblickender Neville auf und schaute sich sein Missgeschick betröppelt an.

„Boah, Neville! Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch auch nur _so _tollpatschig sein!? Das war jetzt das dritte Mal diesen Monat, dass du es irgendwie geschafft hast, deine Füße und Arme NICHT zu koordinieren!" Dean hatte seine Stimme als Erster wieder gefunden.

„Echt, Jungs! Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ausgerechnet mir das immer passieren muss. Ich wollte nur schon mal ins Badezimmer gehen, ohne euch zu wecken!" gab Neville kleinlaut zurück.

„Na, das ist dir ja _hervorragend_ gelungen!" ächzte Seamus, der sich mittlerweile die Decke vom Kopf gezogen hatte und sich nun mürrisch wieder auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

Harry sank ebenfalls ziemlich genervt in seine Kissen zurück und warf dabei einen Blick auf seine Uhr. _„Alter, 10 Minuten hätte ich noch weiter träumen können! Shit!"_ dachte sich der Dunkelhaarige und schielte dann unauffällig unter seine Bettdecke. _„Hm, das hätte noch nett werden können! Nun, dann kann ich wohl auch gleich aufstehen."_

Seufzend schlug Harry die Decke zurück und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Ihm gegenüber quälte sich auch sein bester Freund gerade aus den Federn und starrte dann perplex, den immer noch auf dem Boden knienden, Neville an.

Dieser sammelte mühsam die Bruchstücke seines Herbariums zusammen und begutachtete die kläglichen Überreste seiner stattlichen Pflanzensammlung.

„Ähm, Neville, ich hab da eine wirklich schockierende Neuigkeit für dich. Du kannst _zaubern_! Wie wäre es denn mit einem ‚_Reparo'_ oder dergleichen?" Ron verdrehte die Augen und Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Neville war in den letzten Jahren ein wirklich passabler Zauberer geworden und auch im Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte er eine hervorstechende Rolle gespielt. Jedoch übertraf seine Trotteligkeit manchmal sogar noch seine Tollpatschigkeit und Ungeschicklichkeit…

Der Angesprochene errötete leicht, schwang schließlich seinen Zauberstab und murmelte dabei ein leises _‚Reparo'_. Mit einem Satz setzten sich die einzelnen Bruchstücke, Scherben sowie losen Buchdeckel wieder zusammen und platzierten sich wieder auf das sich selbst aufstellende Tischchen.

„Mensch, Harry, wenn der Idiot das nächste Mal das Bedürfnis hat, wieder über seine eigenen Beine zu stolpern und uns damit weckt, verhexe ich ihn, dass er nicht mehr weiß wo, bei Merlins Unterhose, oben und unten ist…" grummelte Ron Harry zu, als diese sich zusammen auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machten.

„Meinen Segen hast du dazu!"

Die beiden Freunde stiegen unter die Dusche und freuten sich auf ein gutes Frühstück, welches sie auf den heutigen Kampf – auch Unterricht genannt – vorbereiten würde.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle sammelten sie dann schließlich Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum ein und so machten sie sich zu dritt auf zu ihrem Tisch.

Schon auf dem gesamten Weg plapperte die Gryffindor wie ein Wasserfall. Sie hatte einen neuen Zeitplan aufgestellt, welcher noch effektiver die Freistunden und die Freizeit berücksichtigte.

„Wir können so das gesamte Pensum vor den Abschlussprüfungen auf jeden Fall zweimal komplett durcharbeiten und vielleicht reicht die Zeit sogar noch für weitere Nachforschungsarbeiten."

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. So sehr er Hermione um ihre Tatkraft beneidete und ihr auch dankbar war – aber sie übertrieb es eindeutig. Von Schuljahr zu Schuljahr wurden ihre Anstrengungen, Ron und Harry in _ihren_ Lernplan zu involvieren, intensiver.

„Herm, bitte! Lass uns doch erstmal richtig wach werden. Das klingt ja alles ganz toll…" - Ron warf seinem Freund einen entsetzten Blick zu – „… aber mein Hirn kann das grad echt nicht verarbeiten! Zu viele Informationen!" unterbrach Harry den Redeschwall der Gryffindor. „Ich brauche erstmal einen Kaffee und dann muss ich mich mental auf die Fledermaus und ihre Schlangen vorbereiten."

„Ach scheiße, haben wir etwa gleich Zaubertränke mit diesen beschissenen Slytherins!?" warf Ron gequält ein, als die Drei gerade die Große Halle betraten.

„Fragt sich nur, wer hier beschissen ist, Wiesel! Ich weiß ja nicht, wer deine Klamotten reinigt, aber diese Flecken auf deinem Umhang… ts, ts… Ein bisschen in einem Misthaufen gewälzt, wie?!" ertönte eine schneidende Stimmer hinter ihnen.

Die Slytherins – genauer Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode sowie natürlich die Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle – schritten gerade herbei. Ein paar Hufflepuffdrittklässler warfen sich gegen die Mauer an der Seite. Sicher ist sicher!

Ron und Harry ballten gleichzeitig die Fäuste und ließen ihre Hände zu ihren Zauberstäben wandern. „Ach, lasst doch! Ehrlich, das ist es nicht wert! Jeden Tag das Gleiche!" Hermione legte dem Rothaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter und drängte die beiden Gryffindors beharrlich zum Tisch. „Ihr benehmt euch wie im Kindergarten!"

Auch Parkinson und Zabini schienen einfach nur genervt zu sein. Die schwarzhaarige Slytherin verdrehte sogar die Augen. „Kannst du dich nicht einmal zurückhalten, Draco! So ein Kinderscheiß! Ich will einfach nur einen Kaffee!"

Malfoy bedachte Parkinson mit einem finsteren Blick. „Hast du was gesagt!?", zischte der Blonde gefährlich.

„Ach, mach doch was du willst!" Mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige um und ging zum Slytherintisch.

In diesem Moment betraten Dumbledore und ein unbekannter Zauberer die Große Halle durch den kleinen Eingang hinter dem Lehrertisch. Um ungemütliche Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden, entschlossen sich sowohl die Gryffindors, wie auch die Slytherins ihre Auseinandersetzung fürs Erste auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Harry, Ron und Hermione ließen sich schließlich auf ihren Plätzen nieder und begutachteten den fremden Zauberer neben ihrem Schulleiter. Dieser hatte sich neben Dumbledore gesetzt, ließ seinen Blick kurz über die verschiedenen Haustische wandern und lehnte sich dann zum Schulleiter hinüber, um anscheinend etwas zu besprechen.

„Was will dieser komische dunkelhaarige Mann wohl hier? Und warum tuschelt dieser immer wieder hinter vorgehaltener Hand mit Dumbledore?" fragte Hermione in die Runde, während sie sich einen Becher Kürbissaft einschenkte.

„Mpmf… Keine Ahnung! Ein neuer Lehrer?!" versuchte Ron mit vollem Mund zu erwidern.

„Hm, kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Mitten im Schuljahr und ohne Vorankündigung?! Ich habe das Gefühl, diesen Zauberer irgendwo her zu kennen, aber nur woher?" grübelte Hermione. „Was denkst du Harry?"

„Keine Ahnung! Ich glaube aber, dass Dumbledore uns das schon noch mitteilen wird, wenn es wichtig ist!" stellte der Gryffindor fest und widmete sich dann genüsslich seinem Kaffee.

Dieser Morgen hatte ja schon gut angefangen! Zuerst diese äußerst unangenehme Weck-Aktion, dann Hermiones Übereifer, was das Lernen angeht. Der Zusammenstoß mit den Slytherins – insbesondere mit Malfoy – war ja nun schon wirklich typisch, aber dennoch ziemlich nervend. Und jetzt würde Herm sicherlich keine Ruhe mehr geben, um herauszufinden, wer denn dieser ominöse Zauberer neben Dumbledore war. Dabei hat der Tag noch gar nicht richtig angefangen! Und als krönender Abschluss dieses Vormittages, musste Harry auch noch Snape ertragen.

Für den Gryffindor war es ein Schock gewesen, zu erfahren, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer tatsächlich auf Seiten Dumbledores und somit auch auf seiner stand.

Noch immer dachte Harry mit Scham an die Unterhaltung mit seinem Schulleiter zurück, in der er ihm eröffnete, dass Snape die ganze Zeit, sein Leben für die Ausspionierung Voldemorts aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Insbesondere seine Beweggründe stürzten den Gryffindor immer wieder in einen kummervollen Zwiespalt.

Snape liebte seine Mutter und hatte nie aufgehört Lily rächen zu wollen. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort, konnte Harry sich lange nicht vorstellen, die Gegenwart seines Lehrers zu ertragen. Natürlich beeindruckte ihn diese aufopferische Tat, jedoch wusste er nun auch von einer Tatsache, die ihm einfach unangenehm war. Dumbledore hatte Harry gebeten, Stillschweigen über die Motive Snapes zu halten.

Der Gryffindor fragte sich immer wieder, wie er seinem Zaubertränkelehrer im neuen Schuljahr begegnen sollte. Jedoch wurden all seine Befürchtungen vor peinlichen Zusammentreffen gleich in der ersten Schulwoche weggewischt.

Sein Zaubertränkelehrer hatte nichts von seinem altbewährten Verhalten eingebüßt. Im Gegenteil, Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Snape im letzten Schuljahr, die Gryffindors und insbesondere ihn, noch einmal so richtig in die Mangel nehmen wollte. Wie eh und je, wurden die Schlangen bevorzugt und die Löwen konnten gar nicht schnell genug gucken, wie ihnen Punkte abgezogen wurden.

Harry kehrte mit seinen Gedanken wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Das Koffein in seinen Adern schien langsam seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Er schnappte sich noch ein Toast für den Weg und stand schließlich mit den anderen Gryffindors vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenraum. Die Tür knallte, ein schwarzer Umhang bauschte auf, die Schüler betraten das Zimmer und ließen sich dann still und leise auf ihren Plätzen nieder. Auf in den Kampf!

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, mussten sie sich heute mit einem äußerst schwierigen Trank herumplagen. Snape hatte die einzelnen Schritte und Zutaten an die Tafel gezaubert, sich dann hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschanzt und kontrollierte, mit immer angeekelterer Miene, Aufsätze. Nicht nur einmal hörte man seine Feder quer über eine besonders schlechte Arbeit kratzen.

Der heute zuzubereitende Trank erforderte ein Höchstmaß an Konzentration. Verschiedenste Zutaten, wie getrocknete Krötenaugen, Fledermausblut oder eine Lungenkrautknolle mussten genaustens zerschnitten, gestapft und abgemessen werden. Schließlich in der richtigen Reihenfolge und nach zeitlich genauen Vorgaben gebraut werden. Zusätzlich sollten detailreiche Aufzeichnungen über die Veränderungen des Trankes nach den einzelnen Schritten niedergeschrieben werden. Nach erfolgreichem Brauen, bei dem natürlich die Temperatur strikt überwacht werden musste, würde dann am Ende der Trank „Veniresium" entstehen. Dieser bewirkt, dass jedes beliebige Lebewesen von einem Ort zu einem gewünschten Ort kommen kann. Ähnlich dem Apparieren, nur auf Zaubertrankbasis. Besonders nützlich in Situationen, in denen man sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Nach der Durchsicht eines scheinbar katastrophalen Aufsatzes – er wurde von Snape regelrecht pulverisiert – erhob sich der Zaubertränkelehrer und durchschritt die Reihen. Wie aufs Stichwort kochte Nevilles Kessel über.

„Mr. Longbottom, wer sonst? Ich werde mir gar nicht mehr die Mühe machen, zu fragen, wie sie es wieder einmal geschafft haben, eine klare und deutliche Rezeptanweisung nicht exakt zu befolgen. Ich sehe schon von hier aus, dass sie statt Krötenaugen Mulchaugen verwendet haben. Anscheinend sind sie des Lesens nicht mächtig. 15 Punkte Abzug für ihre Inkompetenz! Und jetzt machen sie die Sauerei da weg! Ohne Zauberstab!"

Malfoy, der zwei Reihen vor Harry saß, lachte gekünstelt auf und lehnte sich dann genüsslich zurück. Sein Trank schien fertig zu sein und wurde von Snape mit 20 Punkten belohnt. _Eines muss man diesem arroganten Arschloch lassen, schulisch macht ihm so schnell niemand etwas vor!"_ dachte Harry zerknirscht und besah sich seinen blasslila Trank in seinem Kessel. Eigentlich hätte dieser genau _jetzt_ einen satten Blauton annehmen müssen.

Die Doppelstunde wurde beendet und alle Schüler lieferten ein Fläschchen ihres Tranks vorne an Snapes Schreibtisch ab. Als Harry seinen lilafarbenden, etwas zähen Zaubertrank der Fledermaus überreichte, zog dieser bei Ansicht des Fläschchens eine Augenbraue empor. „Mr. Potter, ist das ihr Ernst? Sie wollen mir also _das_…" – er quittierte den Flakon mit einem blasierten Blick – „… als ‚Veniresium' abgeben!?"

„Ja!" Harry hatte so gar keine Lust auf Snapes Spielchen.

„Für sie immer noch _‚Ja, Sir!'_… Nun gut, 5 Punkte Abzug für ihre Anmaßung und… sagen wir mal… 20 Punkte Abzug für ihre Unfähigkeit, nach gut sechs Jahren meines Unterrichts, einen Trank auch nur annähernd ordentlich zu brauen!" knurrte Snape.

Harry schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen und biss sich selbst auf die Zunge. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich mit der Fledermaus anzulegen. Das bedeutete nur weitere verlorene Punkte und diese Genugtuung wollte er Snape nicht auch noch geben. So drehte sich der Gryffindor schließlich um und schenkte Malfoy, der die Szene mit einem dreckigen Grinsen verfolgt hatte, einen mörderischen Blick.

Gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermione, die am Ende des Ganges auf ihren Freund gewartet hatten, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Zaubergeschichte. Wenigstens konnte er nun bei Binns für zwei Stunden ein wenig entspannen.

„Harry, der Trank war doch nun wirklich nicht _so _kompliziert. Ich glaub du hast, die Lungenkrautknolle nicht fein genug geschnitten...!" tadelte Hermione ihren Freund.

„Na toll! Das sagst du mir _jetzt_! Hättest du mich nicht vor einer halben Stunde darauf aufmerksam machen können?!" erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor giftig.

„Hey, Leute… Zum Glück haben wir nach der nächsten Doppelstunde erstmal frei…", unterbrach Ron seine Freunde und hinderte Hermione daran, etwas zu entgegnen. Ihre Nasenflügel hatten schon wieder so gefährlich gebebt.

Die Gryffindor schnappte kurz nach Luft, aber überlegte es sich dann scheinbar noch einmal. „Stimmt, das ist gut… Ich wollte mal in der Bibliothek nachforschen, ob ich diesen Zauberer von vorhin nicht wirklich schon mal irgendwo gesehen hab."

„Äh, wen?"

„Bei Merlin, Ron! Wie schlecht ist dein Gedächtnis eigentlich?! Ich meine den Zauberer, der heute Morgen beim Frühstück neben Dumbledore saß!", erinnerte Hermione den Rothaarigen.

„Ah, der!"

„Er kommt mir so bekannt vor… Mist! Mir fällt aber einfach nicht mehr ein, woher ich ihn eventuell kenne… Jungs, wollen wir nicht zu dritt in der Bibliothek nach dem Kerl suchen?", fragte die Gryffindor, während sie die letzten Gänge zum Zaubergeschichteklassenraum entlang bummelten.

„Oh ne, Herm! Bitte nicht! _Du_ willst wissen, wer das ist! _Uns_ ist das ziemlich schnuppe! Außerdem, meinst du nicht, dass Dumbledore uns das nicht vielleicht noch sagen wird, wenn das irgendwie bedeutsam ist?!" entgegnete Harry mit genervter Stimme und schenkte seiner Freundin einen bösen Blick.

„Na, wie du meinst! Ich will es halt nur gerne wissen und werde der Bibliothek trotzdem einen Besuch abstatten!" sagte Hermione und drückte ihre Bücher noch etwas fester an sich, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich aufregte.

Die drei Gryffindors ließen sich im Klassenraum auf ihre Plätze nieder und mit dem Läuten schwebte auch schon Professor Binns durch die Tafel. Er begann, ohne Punkt und Komma, mit einem Vortrag über die „Umstrukturierungsprobleme bei der internationalen Magischen Zaubererkonferenz von 1899". Ron und Harry versuchten schon gar nicht mehr auch nur einem Wort des Professors zuzuhören, sondern widmeten sich gleich einer ausgiebigen Partie ‚Magisches Zauberkästchen'. Hermione schaute den beiden nur kurz mit einem mürrischen Blick zu und begann sich dann eifrig Notizen mitzuschreiben. Dabei schien sie mit ihrer Schreibgeschwindigkeit einen neuen Rekord aufstellen zu wollen.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde verstaute sie zwei, mit ihrer kleinen und engen Handschrift versehenen, Pergamentrollen in ihrer Tasche und erinnerte Harry und Ron daran, dass die beiden nun nach ihrer ja so _anstrengenden Mitarbeit_ im Unterricht sicherlich so erschöpft wären, dass sie die Freistunde bloß zum Ausruhen nutzen sollten. Der _leicht_ sarkastische Unterton in Hermiones Stimme, veranlasste Harry und Ron nun doch ein kleines schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen.

Nachdem die Braunhaarige anschließend mit einem müden Abwinken in die Bibliothek verschwunden war, machten es sich die beiden Gryffindors in der Großen Halle gemütlich.

„Meinst du sie lässt uns ihre Aufzeichnungen von heute überhaupt noch abschreiben?", fragte Ron, nachdem er sich eine große Tasse Kaffe eingeschenkt hatte.

„Ach, du kennst sie doch! Außerdem brauchst du sie nur ganz lieb bitten und sie mit deinem treudoofen Schmachtblick anzusehen…!" Harrys Lippen umspielte ein neckisches Grinsen.

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?"

„Alter, Ron, komm mal endlich in die Puschen! Langsam wird es echt Zeit, dass du einen Schritt auf sie zugehst!"

Das Gesicht des Rothaarigen nahm in etwa die Farbe der Gryffindorwandbehänge hinter ihm an. „Mensch, Harry, ich weiß ja! Aber ich kann das einfach nicht. Nach der Sache mit Lavander…" Harry stöhnt innerlich auf. Er dachte nur sehr ungern, an diese durchaus nervenaufreibende Episode zurück. Hermione und Ron hatten so gut, wie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen und Harry hatte zwischen den Stühlen gestanden.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Herm mit mir…" Ron unterbrach sich.

„Nun komm schon, gerade die Sache mit Lavender muss dir doch gezeigt haben, dass Hermione… tja… ähm, eifersüchtig gewesen ist. Das heißt also, dass…"

„Ach ich weiß nicht, und wenn nicht? Dann mach ich mich zum Volltroll!" platzte der Rothaarige dazwischen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Sein bester Freund war wirklich eine gute Seele und er schätzte ihn wahrlich nicht nur als Kumpel. Vielmehr sah er in ihm eine Art Bruder, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. In den letzten Jahren und vor allem im Kampf gegen Voldemort stand er ihm bis zum Schluss zur Seite. Doch in Sachen „Hermione" ging bei dem Rothaarigen eindeutig irgendetwas verquer.

„Nun, das musst du wissen. Ich kann dich schließlich nicht zwingen. Aber glaub mir endlich, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie auf dich steht!"

„Wer steht hier auf das Wiesel?! Diejenige kann ja nur an Geschmacksverirrung leiden! Oder sie ist einfach blind!" Eine vertraut schneidende Stimme ertönte hinter dem Dunkelhaarigen. Dieser schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. _„Wieso taucht dieses arrogante Arschloch auch überall auf?"_

„Verpiss dich Malfoy!" Der Rothaarige funkelte zornig.

Harry drehte sich langsam mit einem deutlich angewiderten Lächeln um und erblickte einen feixenden Draco – wie immer von den beiden Affen Crabbe und Goyle flankiert.

„Ach lass doch Ron! Ich denke, das Frettchen konnte einfach kein passendes Weibchen finden und hat jetzt einen Notstand!"

Die Augen des blonden Slytherins verengten sich gefährlich und er fokussierte Harry mit einem eiskalten Blick. „Ich glaube kaum, dass man sich bei mir über irgendwelche Notstände Gedanken machen müsste! Im Gegensatz zu deinem, Potter, ist mein Sexualleben ausgiebig und reichhaltig!"

„Dein Sexualleben geht mir so was von am Arsch vorbei! Und mit _wem_, _wie oft_ und _wie_ ich es treibe, kann deinem Schwanz noch das Fürchten lehren!" Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet und wurde sich seiner Wortwahl erst bewusst, als die Sätze schon ausgesprochen waren. Der Malfoyspross verursachte in ihm einfach immer wieder eine Gefühlsexplosion, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Der Angesprochene – nun ja, vielmehr Angeschrieene – starrte Potter nun mit einer Spur von Verblüffung an. Augenblicklich verschloss sich jedoch sein Gesichtsausdruck und ein heimtückisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Na so was, Pottylein scheint ja tatsächlich ein wahrer _Held_ zu sein… Auf allen Gebieten! Wenn sich mein Schwanz bei _ihm_ noch was abschauen kann, muss ich sein Angebot vielleicht wirklich mal in Anspruch nehmen!", säuselte der Blonde mit einem verruchten Unterton in der Stimme.

Harry musste unwillkürlich hart schlucken. Was sollte denn das jetzt wieder? „Boah, du bist widerlich, Malfoy!

„Derjenige der hier widerlich ist, bist du, Potter! Wie kannst du es wagen _meinen_ Schwanz und _dein_ Sexualleben in _einem_ Satz zu erwähnen!" Der Slytherin drehte sich um und entschwand mit seinem Gefolge aus der Großen Halle.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu, der ihn mit reichlich verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Bei Merlin, Harry, was war denn _das_?!"

„Keine Ahnung, Mann! Aber lass uns dieses recht eigenartige Gespräch einfach nur vergessen!", meinte Harry verwirrt und genehmigte sich einen großes Glas Kürbissaft.

Eine halbe Stunde später gesellte sich Hermione wieder zu den beiden Gryffindors und berichtete in einem nicht endeten Redefluss von ihren Recherchen in der Bibliothek.

„Ich habe also herausgefunden, wer dieser Zauberer von _heute Morgen_…", - dabei warf sie Ron einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu – „…ist. Er heißt Doktor Eskil Freudungus."

„Geht Madam Pomfrey etwa in Ruhestand oder so?", warf der Rothaarige ein.

„Mensch, Ron, lass mich doch mal aussprechen. Er ist kein Arzt. Er ist Doktor der Psychologie!"

„Aha, dann ist Dumbledore jetzt also doch in Behandlung!" Ron musste sich sein Lachen verkneifen.

„Verdammt, das ist nicht witzig, Ron!" schimpfte Hermione. „Also, Doktor Freudungus ist ein erfolgreicher und angesehener Psychoanalyst. Er hat schon mehrere Werke veröffentlicht, die sich richtig spannend anhören. Ich verschone euch jetzt mal mit den Details, weil es euch ja wahrscheinlich eh nicht wirklich interessiert…" Dabei schaute sie die beiden Gryffindors genervt an, die tatsächlich den Eindruck erweckten, darum zu beten, dass Hermione ihnen die Einzelheiten auch wirklich ersparte....

„Jedenfalls ist er darauf spezialisiert, psychoanalytische Profile von Zauberern und Hexen zu erstellen."

„Psychoana… was?", fragte Ron.

Hermione schüttelte nur mitleidig den Kopf. „Er untersucht deine Psyche und kann dir dann aufschlussreiche Persönlichkeitsbeschreibungen geben."

„Also, er sagt mir nach einem Gespräch oder so, welche Charaktereigenschaften ich habe?" warf nun auch Harry ein.

„Ja, in etwa! So ganz konnte ich das in der Kürze der Zeit noch nicht erlesen."

„Aha… und was will er dann hier? Meinst du Dumbledore ist tatsächlich irgendwie in Behandlung?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige etwas zögerlich nach.

„Hm, das weiß ich nicht. Ich kann es mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen… Aber ich werde an dem Thema dran bleiben… Vielleicht finde ich ja noch etwas heraus!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich die Gryffindor und schaute ihre Freunde dann etwas konsterniert an.

„So, hopp, hopp! Oder wollt ihr zu ‚Verwandlung' zu spät kommen?!" Die Braunhaarige sprühte förmlich vor Tatkraft und setzte sich schon in Bewegung.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, wie sie das immer macht!? Gönnt sie sich eigentlich auch _ein Mal_ eine Pause?!", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, als sich die beiden mühsam hoch rappelten und Hermione zu ‚Verwandlung' folgten.

Die folgenden Unterrichtstunden verliefen ohne größere Vorfälle. Wie in den vergangen Stunden übten sie den komplexen Animatus-Aufrufezauber. Hermione gelang es schon außerordentlich gut, die beweglichen kleinen Holzpuppen in die Richtung zu bewegen, in die sie auch gehen sollten. Am Ende erreichte sogar eine ihrer Puppen das Ziel des Slalomparcour. Seamus dagegen schaffte es wieder einmal seine Figuren in Brand zu setzen, was für ein recht beachtliches Feuer sorgte, da seine Puppe wild wedelnd gleich noch die von Dean entflammte.

Am Nachmittag hetzten Ron und Harry schließlich zum Quidditch-Training. Der dunkelhaarige Kapitän hatte eine zusätzliche Übung angesetzt, da er mit einem der neuen Treiber beim letzten Mal gar nicht zufrieden war. Dylan Cranstoun wurde, nachdem Peakes wegen eines Umzugs nach Australien, Hogwarts verlassen musste, der neue Spieler in Harrys Team. Cranstoun war trotz seiner bulligen Gestalt sehr wendig und flink. Jedoch musste seine Treffsicherheit mit den Klatschern verbessert werden. Da Harry beabsichtigte, in seinem letzten Jahr als Kapitän erneut den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen, setzte er alles daran sein Team so fit wie möglich zu machen. Das Spiel gegen Slytherin lag nicht mehr in weiter Ferne und deren Mannschaft war wirklich gut. Malfoy, ebenfalls Teamchef und Sucher, hatte eine ausgezeichnete Mannschaft zusammengestellt.

Harry und Ron waren die letzten, die im Trainingsraum der Gryffindors ankamen, wo die restlichen Teammitglieder, bereits umgezogen, warteten. Der Kapitän schickte die Anderen schon aufs Feld, damit sie sich warm machen konnten und schlüpfte dann, genau wie Ron, schnell in sein Spieleroutfit. Er hastete hinaus und kümmerte sich heute konsequent vor allem um die Zielgenauigkeit der Treiberschläge.

Abwechselnd ließ er Cranstoun und Coote die Klatscher auf bestimmte Ziele in der Luft, die er mit seinem Zauber heraufbeschwor, schießen. Die restlichen Mitglieder des Teams flogen eine kleine Trainingseinheit.

Ron, als Hüter, hatte alle Hände voll zu tun den Quaffel, der von Demelza, Ginny und Katie geschickt geworfen wurde, abzuwehren.

Währenddessen raubte der neue Treiber Harry alle Nerven, da dieser sich wirklich stümperhaft anstellte. Er traf die Ziele so gut wie nie.

Das Einzige, worauf der dunkelhaarige Kapitän hoffen konnte, war, dass die Klatscher im Spiel gegen Slytherin durch Glück oder Zufall einen der gegnerischen Spieler – am besten Malfoy – treffen würden. Die Kraft, die Cranstoun hinter die Schläge setzte, hätte wahrscheinlich selbst Hagrid umwerfen können.

Nach dieser etwas ernüchternden Trainingseinheit, verließ Harry die Umkleidekabine in Begleitung von Ron. Sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo etwa in einer halben Stunde das Abendessen beginnen würde. Sie wollten vorher noch einiges des immensen Hausaufgabenberges erledigen und sich dann die hungrigen Bäuche voll schlagen.

„Boah, dieser Cranstoun hat einen Bumms drauf!" rief Ron aus.

„Jepp, das schon. Nur richtig _Treffen_ kann der Armleuchter nicht. Er treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Leider konzentriert er sich einfach viel zu sehr auf seine Kraft - egal wo der Klatscher dann auch landet."

„Na, dann hoffe ich mal, dass er wenigstens versucht, nicht auf die eigenen Mannschaftsmitglieder zu zielen."

„Tja! Obwohl, wenn er das täte, würde er sie ja _nicht_ treffen! Wir müssen uns im Spiel gegen Slytherin also auch vor dem eigenen Treiber in Acht nehmen!", entgegnete Harry schlecht gelaunt.

„Falls er aber eine der Schlangen trifft, kann sich derjenige dann ein paar Tage später auf Besuch in der Krankenstation freuen!" Harry musste lächeln und verfiel daraufhin mit Ron in ein lautes Gelächter. Nach ein paar Metern betraten sie schließlich die Große Halle.

Diese war schon gut gefüllt. Anscheinend hatten sich viele der Schüler mit ihren Hausaufgaben an den jeweiligen Haustischen niedergelassen und warteten sehnsüchtig auf den Beginn des Abendessens. Harry und Ron gesellten sich zu Hermione, die über einigen Büchern brütete. Daneben hatte sie sich zwei Pergamente gelegt und schrieb sich eifrig Verschiedenes auf.

„Na, das sieht aber nicht nach Hausaufgaben aus!", meinte Ron mit einem Blick auf die Bücher und Notizen.

Hermione erschrak bei den plötzlichen Worten und machte fast einen Satz rückwärts von der Bank. Ron, der genau hinter ihr stand und ihr über die Schulter sah, reagierte blitzschnell und hielt sie mit seinen Armen fest.

„Ron, der Retter in der Not!" Harry konnte sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen und grinste die beiden frech an. Hermiones und Rons Wangen zierte ein leichter Purpurschleier. Schnell rappelte sich die Gryffindor auf und der Rothaarige ließ sich - immer noch leicht Rosa um die Nase - neben sie auf den Platz gleiten.

„Das nächste Mal schleicht ihr euch nicht so an, verstanden!?", ereiferte sich Hermione und versuchte ihre glänzenden Augen mit diesem Ausspruch Lügen zu strafen – es gelang ihr mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Schon gut… Was liest du denn da eigentlich?", wollte der Rothaarige wissen.

Harry schwante schon Übles.

„Nun, ich habe mich noch weiter mit diesem Doktor Freudungus beschäftigt. Ein wirklich interessanter Mann, sag ich euch. Er hat schon mit 24 Jahren die „Akademie für Zauberpsychologie" in Deutschland als Bester seines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen und hat dann gleich promoviert. Außerdem hat er einige sehr populäre Werke der Fachliteratur herausgegeben, die sich mit den psychosozialen Aspekten bei der Entwicklung…"

„Ne, schon gut, Herm! Nicht böse sein, aber das hört sich furchtbar kompliziert an und ich habe da heute echt keinen Nerven mehr für!", unterbrach Harry sie. „Außerdem wird es gleich Abendessen geben und ich könnte vor Hunger glatt jemanden umbringen!"

Hermione atmete resigniert tief ein, straffte sich kurz und klappte dann ihr aufgeschlagenes Buch zu. Harry ließ kurz seinen Blick darüber streifen -_ Streiten als ablehnende Reaktion sexueller Eingeständnisse von Dr. Eskil Freudungus _– blieb bei dem Worten ‚sexueller Eingeständnisse' haften und schaute dann seine Freundin fragend an. Diese hob nur eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Alles _viel_ zu kompliziert!", sagte sie mit sarkastischem Unterton.

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ron dagegen verstand anscheinend kein Wort und unterhielt sich daraufhin mit Neville, der sich in diesem Augenblick - unfallfrei - neben ihm auf seinem Platz plumpsen ließ.

Mittlerweile waren auch die letzten Schüler in der Großen Halle erschienen, da das Essen jeden Moment beginnen würde. Besonders am Abend versammelten sich die meisten Schüler frühzeitig an ihren Haustischen, da es schon mal vorkommen konnte, dass Dumbledore einige wichtige Ankündigungen machte. Die Frühstückszeiten oder die Mittagszeit nutzten die Schüler eher unterschiedlich, so dass die Tische so gut wie nie voll besetzt waren.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass beim heutigen Abendessen so gut wie alle Schüler in der Großen Halle waren. Der Lautstärkepegel nahm Ausmaße, wie bei der Feier zum Schuljahresbeginn an. Überall lachten, tratschten und quasselten die Zauberer und Hexen um ihn herum wild durcheinander. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor kam nicht um eine seltsame Ahnung herum, die sich ganz tief in seinem Inneren bildete.

Gerade als er Hermione fragen wollte, ob er eventuell irgendeine angekündigte Mitteilungsabsicht seitens Dumbledores verpennt habe, erhob sich der eben Genannte.

Der Schulleiter stand ruhig und friedlich am Lehrertisch und ließ seinen Blick über die fast voll besetzten Haustische gleiten. Ein unergründliches Lächeln breitete sich mal wieder auf seinen Lippen aus. Professor McGonagall erhob ein Glas und schlug mit einem Schlüssel darauf. Der Klang drang jedoch nicht durch die Geräuschkulisse der Schüler hindurch. Dumbledore erhob kurz darauf seine Arme und ein markerschütterndes _‚Dong'_ ertönte in der Halle. Man hatte den Eindruck, dass genau über dem eigenen Kopf eine riesige Glocke geläutet hatte. Mit einem Schlag herrschte Ruhe und die Schüler hatten ihre Gesichter dem Lehrertisch zugewandt. Einige, darunter Harry und Ron, mit einem leicht säuerlichen Ausdruck. Ausnahmslos alle Lehrer, bis auf Professor Trelawney, hatten sich - in wohlwissender Vorausschau des Kommenden - die Ohren zugehalten. Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Meine lieben Schüler! Bevor wir uns gleich den Genüssen eines bestimmt ganz wundervollen Abendmahls hingeben werden, möchte ich euch allen eine sehr interessante Ankündigung bereiten." Die Stille, die nun auch die letzten Winkel der Großen Halle durchdrang war beinahe zu hören.

„Ich möchte euch heute einen besonderen Gast vorstellen - Doktor Eskil Freudungus." Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer, der neben dem Schulleiter gesessen hatte, stand nun höflich auf und blickte sich freundlich um. Er hatte ein ungemein sympathisches Lächeln und seine dunklen Augen funkelten im Schein der abertausenden Kerzen.

Harry bemerkte wie einige Mädchen miteinander tuschelten und dann hinter vorgehaltener Hand albern kicherten. Der Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen.

„Doktor Freudungus ist ein sehr erfolgreicher Psychoanalyst. Er beschäftigt sich also mit der Psyche und den verborgenen Emotionen von Zauberern und Hexen."

Hermione schenkte Ron und Harry ein neckisches Grinsen, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schulleiter richtete.

„Wie sind überein gekommen, dass Doktor Freudungus für einige Zeit auf Hogwarts bleiben und einige Studien durchführen wird. Wie ihr wisst, stehen in einigen Monaten die Abschlussprüfungen der siebten Klassen an. Wir sind der Meinung, dass es sich außerordentlich lohnen würde, dieses Jahr eine Art neues Projekt ins Leben zu rufen. Auf Grund der Analysen, die der sechste und der siebte Jahrgang durchlaufen werden, möchten wir Lerngruppen oder -partner heraussondern, die besonders effektiv miteinander studieren können. Ich halte diese Strategie für sinnvoll, da wir – wie wir alle nun mal wissen - im letzten Jahr mit der Vernichtung Voldemorts eine sehr schreckliche und düstere Zeit hinter uns gebracht haben. Die Monate des Krieges haben neben den furchtbaren persönlichen Verlusten auch einen Rückschlag an Unterrichtstoff und Lernzeit herbeigeführt, die es gilt möglichst intensiv wieder aufzuholen."

Dumbledore unterbrach sich kurz und blickte auf seine Schüler, die trotz der schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die der Schulleiter ansprach, gefestigt und ruhig zuhörten.

Insbesondere der sechste und siebte Jahrgang lauschte den Worten mit unbändigem Interesse. Harry schaute sich kurz in seinen Reihen um und konnte erkennen, dass ausschließlich alle gebannt nach vorne schauten und darauf warteten, was Dumbledore weiter erklären würde.

„Doktor Freudungus wird sein Arbeitszimmer im 4. Stock, neben Professor Binns Büro einrichten und dort werden auch die Gespräche mit ihm stattfinden. In den nächsten Tagen werden in den Gemeinschaftsräumen an den schwarzen Brettern Informationszettel ausgehängt. Dort werdet ihr dann erfahren, wann ihr euren jeweiligen Termin bei Doktor Freudungus habt. Aber nun… lasst uns essen!"

Mit einem Mal waren die Tische mit köstlichen Speisen beladen und die Schüler begannen in Gesprächen über diese Ankündigung vertieft, zuzugreifen. Hermione und Ron sprachen genau wie alle anderen über Freudungus und diese Studie.

Harry dagegen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ihm gefiel die Idee einer psychischen Analyse gar nicht und was hatte das mit diesen Lerngruppen oder -partnern auf sich? Warum musste Dumbledore auch wieder mal ausgerechnet jetzt einen seiner verrückten Pläne durchführen… _„Was für ein seltsamer und vor allem nervender Tag…"_

* * *

tbc

So, ich hoffe dieser kleine Einblick in den Alltag des süßen Gryffindors, hat euch gefallen… *lächel*

Nächste Woche geht es dann weiter mit **Kapitel 3 – „**Ein typischer Tag im Hause Slytherin _oder welche Faktoren kosten einem D. Malfoy mehrere Nerven_"…

Bis dann

Eure

thofra & Si


	3. Chapter 3

Endlich geht es weiter mit Kapitel 3… Es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich bin hier auf dieser Seite immer ein wenig hinterher mit dem updaten… Ich versuche mich zu bessern… Heute werden wir einen kleinen Einblick in den Alltag von unserem lieben Draco bekommen… *zwinker*

Zuerst aber wieder vielen, vielen lieben Dank an die Reviewer:

zissy:…ich danke dir… oh ja, freudungus ist mir auch schon richtig ans herz gewachsen… hmm, also ich hab in hildesheim studiert… ist eine sehr kleine uni, dafür aber „familiär"… *lach*… ach, mit 28 ist man doch noch jung… *grins* PS: …danke, für deine kommis zu den anderen OS's… hab mich sehr gefreut! …und das geschwafel am anfang bei „Von silbernen Rauscheengel…" war wirklich net so wichtig!

Xisca:…vielen lieben dank! Oh ja, psychologie ist tatsächlich mein ding! wobei ich natürlich gestehen muss, dass ich das fach nur als nebenstudium gemacht habe und auch nicht allzu fleißig war… *schäm* ich hoffe, du kannst dich mit den laienhaften „analysen" (im eigentlichen sinne ist das auch schon übertrieben…), die in den nächsten kapiteln langsam beginnen, anfreunden… *lächel* PS: …danke, für deine kommis zu den anderen OS's…

Sodele, nun aber weiter… Viel Spaß mit…

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Ein typischer Tag im Hause Slytherin

_oder welche Faktoren kosten einem D. Malfoy mehrere Nerven_

_21. Oktober – Morgens im Slytherin-Kerker:_

…_PiepPiepPiepPiep…_

Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens ungekrönter Eisprinz von Hogwarts, wurde von einem, ihm sehr verhassten Geräusch geweckt. Ein gemurmelter Fluch später, lag sein Wecker als ein kleiner, jämmerlicher Haufen auf dem Boden und gab nur noch einen letzten krächzenden Ton von sich.

„_Bei Salazar, wer hat diese Scheißdinger bloß erfunden?!"_, dachte sich der Blonde und schielte dann unter seine Bettdecke. „_Hm, das hätte noch nett werden können..._" Draco streckte sich kurz und setzte sich dann in seinem Bett auf. Die dunkelgrüne Seidenwäsche schmiegte sich angenehm wärmend an seinen Körper.

Der blonde Slytherin blickte kurz zum Bett seines Freundes und erhaschte dabei einen Anblick, den er lieber nicht gesehen hätte. Ein hüllenloser Hintern verließ grad hektisch und auf einem Bein hüpfend Blaise' Schlaflager und hastete dann eiligst aus dem Zimmer.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Blaise! Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich hier morgens keine nackten Ärsche sehen will…!"

„Stell dich nicht so an! Ich war zu müde, um ihn heraus zu komplimentieren. Kann ja mal vorkommen!" Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den kläglichen Rest Wecker, der vor Dracos Bett lag und mit einem Satz flog dieser wieder völlig hergestellt auf seinen angestammtem Platz auf dem Nachttischchen.

„Dein Glück, dass wir hier die verstärkten Abschirmzauber um die Betten legen können…Wer war es diesmal?", wollte Draco müde wissen, während er seine Beine aus den weichen Federn schwang und sich über seine Haare strich.

„Hm, ich glaube ein Ravenclaw… bin mir aber nicht sicher… Alex, Adam… Hach, keine Ahnung!" Blaise legte seinen Zauberstab beiseite und lehnte sich elegant an das Kopfende seines Bettes. Er griff nach einem kleinen schwarzen Büchlein auf dem Nachtisch und begann etwas zu schreiben.

„Ich hoffe nur, es war kein Hufflepuff!" Der Blonde erhob sich langsam, ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und schnappte sich ein Handtuch.

„Ähm, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du vor etwa zwei Wochen einen gewissen Ernie Macmillan gefickt hast, mein Lieber!" säuselte der Schwarzhaarige, ohne aufzublicken.

„Diese _Sache_ können wir getrost auf eine alkoholvernebelte Nacht schieben. Ich war nicht Herr meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten!" zischte Draco gefährlich zurück und machte sich mit dem Handtuch über der Schulter auf zu ihrem Badezimmer.

„Nun, wie du meinst!" erwiderte Blaise amüsiert, als auch schon die Tür des Bads zuknallte.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später kehrte ein blendend aussehender – aber weiterhin schlecht gelaunter – Draco Malfoy wieder zurück.

„Na, wollten die Haare mal wieder nicht, Süßer!" Blaise beendete seine Notizen und klappte sein Buch zu.

„Boah, Blaise, nerv nicht! Wie kann man morgens nur so eine beschissen gute Laune haben?!"

Eigentlich war dies viel mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, jedoch ließ sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin davon nicht weiter beirren.

„Ich vermute mal, dass dies an meinem nächtlichen Fick… warte… an den _drei_ nächtlichen Ficks lag!", erwiderte Blaise und verschwand nun seinerseits im Badezimmer.

Draco richtete sein Blick auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett seines Freundes. Das kleine Lederbüchlein lag dort mit einer Kordel umschlungen. Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue.

„Denke nicht mal dran, Draco! Ich hab einen Schutzzauber darauf gelegt!" kam es gedämpft aus dem geschlossenen Bad.

„Was meinst du bitte, Blaise!? Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„_Fuck, woher weiß der Typ das immer?!"_ überlegte Draco, während er den Slytherinkerker betrat. Ein paar Winzlinge aus der Ersten wurden aus dem Weg gestarrt und ein Viertklässler räumte flugs das dunkle Ledersofa vor dem Kamin, als sich Draco diesem näherte. Geschmeidig ließ er sich darauf nieder und massierte sich die Schläfen. „_Warum mussten am Morgen hier auch immer so viele Kinder rumschwirren?! ... Ach ja, das war ja hier eine Schule…"_

Drei Sekunden später ließ sich eine sichtlich unentspannte Pansy neben Draco nieder.

„Bei Salazar, warum müssen hier eigentlich immer so viele Kinder rumschwirren?!" stellte die Dunkelhaarige mit einem entnervten Unterton fest.

„Weil das hier eine Schule ist…" entgegnete der Blonde und massierte sich weiterhin die Schläfen. Pansy legte ihre Beine über die von Draco und schaute diesen dann fragend an.

„Hat Blaise gestern diesen Ravenclaw Adrian noch vernascht?!", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja, hat er! Ich durfte heute Morgen die Bekanntschaft mit seinem Arsch machen!" blaffte der Blonde. „Erinnere Blaise gleich mal an den Namen seines neuerlichen Spielzeugs! Damit er ihn auch richtig aufschreibt!"

Pansy streckte sich kurz. „Aha, das schwarze Buch?! Wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir aus, mein Süßer? Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht den Eindruck, dass du nächtlichen Aktivitäten nachkommst…!" Pansy ließ ihre Finger verspielt über Dracos Knie wandern.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?! Müssen es immer _nächtliche_ Aktivitäten sein?!" Draco verdrehte die Augen. Er würde seiner besten - aber manchmal einfach nur extrem nervenden - Freundin sicherlich nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er tatsächlich in letzter Zeit seinem Ruf eines _‚Sexgottes'_ nur schwerlich gerecht wurde.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Wenn Blicke töten könnten, müsstest du echt ein Patent darauf anmelden! Wo bleibt Blaise eigentlich? Ich brauche unbedingt einen Kaffee!" entgegnete Pansy und blickte sich dann in Richtung des Korridors um, in dem sich die Zimmer des siebten Jahrgangs befanden.

Genau in dem Augenblick traten aus eben genannten Gang Millicent, Vincent und Gregory. Es war ein wahrlich furchteinflößender Anblick. Die drei waren groß, düster und machten nicht den Eindruck irgendetwas aus_diskutieren _zu wollen. Leider waren zwei Drittklässler nicht schnell genug… Sie standen plaudernd und nichts ahnend vor dem Korridor...

„_Diese Unglückseligen!"_ ging es Draco noch durch den Kopf, der nun auch in die Richtung blickte.

Am Ende lagen die beiden Drittklässler, mit einem leichten Schockfluch belegt, an der Seite.

Millicent ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und setzte sich dann in einen Sessel neben dem Sofa. „Boah, diese Kinder… Müssen die einem auch immer im Weg stehen…!" Sie strich sich ihre hellbraunen, geschmeidigen Locken aus dem Gesicht und lehnte dann ihren Kopf in eine Hand gebettet auf die Lehne.

Millicent Bulstrode hatte in den letzten Jahren ihren so genannten „Babyspeck" mit zahlreichen Zauberdiäten und viel Training sehr ansehnlich in den Griff bekommen. Ihre Rundungen waren dennoch gut ausgeprägt und vor allem gehörte sie nicht zur „kleinen Gattung" der Hexen. Ihre knapp 1,85m wurden nur von Vincent und Gregory weit übertroffen, die beide über 1,90m groß waren. Auch bei ihnen waren die überflüssigen Pfunde Muskeln gewichen, die sie eindrucksvoll mit sich herumtrugen.

„Also wirklich, Milli! Irgendwann hast du die unteren Jahrgänge echt dezimiert!" Pansy schenkte ihrer Freundin ein amüsiertes Lächeln und blickte dann zu den armen Drittklässlern, die mittlerweile mit Hilfe Anderer wieder auf den Beinen waren.

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" rief sie den mürrisch dreinblickenden Schülern zu. „Ja, natürlich. Und entschuldigen sie bitte, dass wir ihnen im Weg standen, Miss Bulstrode!"

Die Angesprochene winkte nur müde ab und zwirbelte eine Locke zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Bevor ich morgens nicht meinen Kaffee bekommen habe, sollte sich mir eben niemand nähern!" murmelte die Braunhaarige.

Der Blonde lächelte unwillkürlich. Millicent würde sich wohl nie ändern! Er hatte diese nach außen hin knallharte, aber im Herzen butterweiche junge Frau, irgendwie gern. Sie gehörte neben Blaise und Pansy zu seinen wirklich guten Freunden. Allerdings kannte er sie noch nicht so lange, wie die beiden anderen und daher vermied er es, ihr dies zu zeigen. Natürlich mochte er Gregory und Vincent ebenfalls, aber mehr als eine oberflächliche Beziehung konnte er zu den beiden einfach nicht aufbauen.

In den Monaten des Krieges und der Unterdrückung seiner Familie durch Voldemort, entschied sich diese kleine Gruppe _keiner_ Seite anzugehören. Sie konnten auf Grund der Verbindungen, die ihre Familien nun mal zum „Dunklen Lord" hatten, nicht öffentlich dagegen revoltieren. Jedoch wollten sie der Grausamkeit und der Gewalt auch nicht ohne weiteres folgen.

Am Schlimmsten traf es letztendlich die Familien Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson. Die Väter standen bis zum Schluss als Todesser standhaft an der Seite Voldemorts und bezahlten letzten Endes mit ihrem Leben dafür. Gregorys und Vincents Mütter wurden als bewiesene Todesser nach Askaban verbannt. Ein Vormund verwaltete die Vermögen der beiden 17jährigen, bis zu ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts.

Pansys Mutter und Millicents Eltern wurden nach langen und zähen Verhandlungen frei gesprochen, da ihnen eine Mittäterschaft als Todesser nicht nachgewiesen werden konnte. Blaise Mutter dagegen hatte nie irgendeine Verbindung mit den Dunklen Mächten Voldemorts gehabt, da sie jahrelang mit ihrem Sohn in Frankreich gelebt hatte und somit nie in den Dunstkreis der Todesser geraten war.

Bei Dracos Familie war die Sachlage weit komplizierter. Seine Eltern waren nun mal jahrelange Todesser gewesen. Seine Mutter wurde ebenfalls, wie die Familien von Pansy und Millicent, nach ausführlichen Verhandlungen frei gesprochen. Es wäre der Tod dieser zart besaiteten und fast naiven Frau gewesen, wäre sie nach Askaban verbannt worden. Lucius Malfoy dagegen wurde monatelang, während der Untersuchungen, in dem Zaubergefängnis festgehalten. Unter vielen Auflagen - und wahrscheinlich jeder Menge geflossener Galeonen - wurde letztlich ein Begnadigungsbeschluss erwirkt. Lucius kehrte als veränderter Mann zurück. Natürlich hinterließen die Monate der Gefangenschaft Spuren, die selbst ein Lucius Malfoy nicht ohne weiteres wegwischen konnte. Schon während des Krieges erfuhr der blonde Aristokrat, welche Konsequenzen nur _ein_ Fehler unter der Herrschaft des „Dunklen Lords" bedeutete – Unterdrückung, Schmach und Grausamkeiten gegen die eigene Familie.

Kurz vor dem Ende des Kampfes und Voldemorts Vernichtung richtete sich die Familie Malfoy letzen Endes doch noch gegen den „Dunklen Lord" – zumindest vermieden sie es direkt bei den Kampfhandlungen einzugreifen.

Draco hatte also das Glück, seine Eltern behalten zu dürfen. Dafür war er wirklich dankbar! Nichtsdestotrotz gehörten sie der Obrigkeit an, auch wenn die teilweise veralteten Ansichten und Einstellung überdacht sowie korrigiert wurden. Die jahrelangen aristokratischen Verpflichtungen und Genüsse wurden selbstverständlich nicht gänzlich aufgegeben – nur wurden diese nun nicht mehr ganz so deutlich nach Außen getragen. Slytherin bleibt Slytherin!

Der Blonde kehrte langsam mit seinen Gedanken wieder zurück und bedachte Pansy mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Sag mal, Pans, wie geht es deiner Mutter?" fragte Draco leise.

Die Angesprochene staunte über diese eher ungewöhnliche Frage ihres blonden Freundes, lächelte ihn dann aber kurz an. „Ihr geht's wirklich gut! Es hört sich zwar hart an, aber seit dem Tod meines bescheuerten Erzeugers, blüht sie richtig auf. Sie verreist viel und lebt nun ihr Leben so, wie sie es schon immer leben wollte!"

Der Blonde nickte ihr zu. „Das klingt gut!"

„Jepp, sie vögelt sich zur Zeit durch halb Amsterdam, soweit ich weiß!"

„Bei Salazar, Pans, so genau wollte ich DAS nun auch nicht wissen!" Der Blonde stöhnte innerlich auf. Musste seine Freundin auch immer so furchtbar direkt sein?!

„So, na denn! Was sitzt ihr hier alle so selten dämlich rum?! Hopp, Hopp, wir wollen doch zum Frühstück!" Blaise kam mit einem spöttischen Lächeln aus dem Korridor getreten und schenkte den anderen Slytherins einen umwerfenden Blick.

Einige der Mädchen aus der Fünften fielen fast in Ohnmacht.

„'_Hopp, Hopp'_??" flüsterte Pansy Draco fragend zu und erhob sich dann elegant.

Der Blonde verdrehte nur die Augen.

Die Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg aus den Kerkern hinauf in die Große Halle. Schon von weitem hörte Draco die ihm vertraut-verhassten Stimmen. Potter, das Wiesel und Granger standen vorne in der Großen Halle und unterhielten sich.

„Ach scheiße, haben wir etwa gleich Zaubertränke mit diesen beschissenen Slytherins!?", hörte der Blonde Weasley sagen. Ein genüssliches Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

„Fragt sich nur, wer hier beschissen ist, Wiesel! Ich weiß ja nicht, wer deine Klamotten reinigt, aber diese Flecken auf deinem Umhang… ts, ts… Ein bisschen in einem Misthaufen gewälzt, wie?!", säuselte er in altbewährter Malfoymanier.

Draco konnte erkennen, wie sich der Rothaarige und Potter augenblicklich versteiften und nach ihren Zauberstäben greifen wollten.

Doch Granger machten diesem Unternehmen einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ach, lasst doch! Ehrlich, dass ist es nicht wert! Jeden Tag das gleiche! Ihr benehmt euch wie im Kindergarten!" sagte die Gryffindor und versuchte die beiden Anderen in Richtung ihres Haustisches zu bugsieren.

„Kannst du dich nicht einmal zurückhalten, Draco! So ein Kinderscheiß! Ich will einfach nur einen Kaffee!" Pansy verdrehte die Augen und auch Blaise schien nicht wirklich viel von diesem morgendlichen Streit zu halten.

„Hast du was gesagt!?", fauchte der Blonde gefährlich. Er wollte doch nur seine Laune verbessern - dazu ein wenig Potter triezen und vielleicht noch einen gepflegten Fluch loslassen…

„Ach, mach doch was du willst!" Pansy drehte sich um und ging zum Haustisch.

In diesem Moment legte ihm Blaise eine Hand auf die Schulter und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Lehrertisches. Gerade hatte dieser ich-trage-die-bescheuertsten-Klamotten-und-finde-das-anscheined-auch-noch-geil Schulleiter sowie ein anderer Zauberer die Große Halle betreten. Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Schüler gleiten und verweilte dann einen Augenblick auf der sich gegenüberstehenden Schülergruppe am Eingang.

Draco atmete resigniert aus und drehte sich dann von Potter weg. Er hatte keine Lust, sich eine dieser dämlichen Standpauken des alten Sacks anzuhören.

Auch die Gryffindors wollten es scheinbar nicht darauf ankommen lassen und gesellten sich zu ihrem Haustisch.

Draco ließ sich mit Blaise auf ihren Plätzen nieder und schenkte sich eine große Tasse Kaffee ein. Vielleicht würde ein wenig Koffein ja seiner schlechten Gemütslage ein wenig Linderung verschaffen.

„Was glaubst du, wer das ist?" fragte Blaise den Blonden.

Draco ließ seinen Blick nur kurz zu diesem unbekannten, dunkelhaarigen Zauberer neben Dumbledore wandern und fixierte dann wieder seine dampfende Tasse.

„Keine Ahnung, interessiert mich auch nicht im Geringsten!"

„Hm, mich schon. Das hat irgendwas zu bedeuten!" erwiderte Blaise nachdenklich.

„Dann lass dich nicht stören und finde es heraus. Aber verschon mich damit!"

„Huch, da ist aber jemand übel gelaunt! Nun, dies wäre ja an sich nicht ungewöhnlich… Aber deine Laune ist ja schon übler als übel. Lass mich kurz überlegen, wann du das letzte Mal so drauf warst… Ah ja, beim letzten Hogsmeade-Ausflug, als Potter mit diesem Hufflepuff _gesprochen_ hatte!"

„Er hat mit diesem Macmillan eindeutig geflirtet…" sagte Draco ein wenig abwesend.

„Na, wenn du ein Gespräch über Hausaufgaben als Flirterei bezeichnest!? Und dann zwei Tage später - hast _du_ Macmillan flachgelegt… Hmm… seltsam, oder!?" Blaise Augen blitzen kurz auf.

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass der Alkohol daran Schuld war!", zischte der Blonde und nahm einen großen Schluck des Kaffees.

„Aber sicher, ich vergaß!" Blaise wendete sich amüsiert Pansy zu, die ihn gerade ansprach.

Draco schloss einen Moment die Augen. Dieser Morgen hatte ja schon gut angefangen! Zuerst dieser unvorbereitete Anblick eines hüpfenden Hinterns, was an sich ja nicht unangenehm war, wäre der Arsch nur aus seinem Bett gehechtet… Dann dieser unbefriedigende Zusammenstoß mit den Gryffindors – insbesondere mit Potter – das hätte wahrlich nett werden können. Aber nein! Dieser alte Greis eines Schulleiters musste natürlich dazwischen kommen. Und dann wieder mal Blaise, der ihn mit seinem insolenten Gehabe nicht in Ruhe ließ. Dabei hat der Tag noch gar nicht richtig angefangen… _Wie nervend!_

Ganz in Gedanken versunken, stieß ihn schließlich Milli an, um ihn dran zu erinnern, dass heute ja auch noch Unterricht zu bewältigen war. So erhob sich Draco leise fluchend von der Bank und ging mit den anderen runter zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, zog Onkel Sev mal wieder seine düstere Tür-aufknallen-und-Robe-bauschen-lassen-Nummer ab. Selbst Draco musste zugeben, dass er im ersten Schuljahr zu Beginn auch ein wenig beeindruckt von dieser eindeutigen Machtdemonstration war.

Als er sich schließlich mit Blaise auf ihre angestammten Plätze niederließ, überkam ihn diese kleine Vorfreude auf den zu brauenden Trank. ‚Zaubertränke' war eindeutig sein Lieblingsfach. Hier konnte er sein Talent für exaktes und sauberes Arbeiten unter Beweis stellen. Außerdem lag es ihm, die Veränderungen und Folgen einer zugeführten Zutat zu beobachten und zu protokollieren. Seine Konzentration war während des Brauens so gut wie nicht, zu stören. Heute mussten sie einen nicht ganz so komplizierten Trank anfertigen und Draco war mit seiner Arbeit bereits weit fortgeschritten, als Snape langsam durch die Reihen schritt.

Pünktlich ließ Longbottom-ich-bin-zu-dämlich-um-zu-atmen seinen Trank überkochen. Draco fragte sich immer wieder, wie dieser Idiot überhaupt Zaubertränke weiter belegen konnte. Anscheinend hatte Professor Slughorn – dieser ehemalige Möchtegern-Slytherin - vor zwei Jahren nicht nur zwei Augen zugedrückt, sondern irgendwie Longbottoms Noten verschlampt. Anders war diese Farce einfach nicht zu erklären. Nun, zumindest gab es so während des Unterrichts immer etwas zu Lachen.

„Wie aufs Stichwort, oder?!" murmelte Blaise ihm gerade zu, als Snape vor Dracos Kessel trat.

Er ließ seine dunklen Augen kurz über dessen Trank gleiten. Dieser hatte vor zwei Sekunden den satten Blauton angenommen, der das Veniresiumserum ausmachte. Ein Mundwinkel des Professors zuckte kurz.

„Sie können sich alle ein Beispiel an Mr. Malfoy nehmen! Ein exaktes Brauen erfordert eben ein natürliches Gespür für das filigrane Zusammenfügen der verschiedenen Zutaten. 20 Punkte für diese außerordentlich gute Arbeit!" Snape drehte sich um und schritt davon.

„Oder aber man hat einen Patenonkel, der ab und an durchblicken lässt, welche Tränke demnächst anstehen…" flüsterte Blaise mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Sein Trank hatte nun ebenfalls die richtige Farbe angenommen.

Draco lehnte sich entspannt zurück und wartete das Ende der Stunde ab. Er verkorkte gerade sein Fläschchen, welches er Snape abgeben sollte, als Potter nach vorne trat und dem Professor ein lilafarbenden Glasflakon überreichte.

Snapes Blick war einfach zu köstlich, als er dem Goldjungen verdeutlichte, dass dieses „Etwas" sicherlich nicht der Trank sei, den sie heute brauen sollten. Als Potter dann auch noch die Frechheit besaß, seinem Patenonkel schnippisch zu antworten, konnte man förmlich sehen, welches Vergnügen Snape daran hatte, den Gryffindors erneut einige Punkte abzuziehen. Draco amüsierte sich königlich und erntete einen mordlüsternen Blick des Goldjungen, als sich dieser wütend umdrehte.

„Bei Salazar, wenn Blicke t…", setzte Pansy neben dem Blonden an, als diese in den vierten Stock zu Zaubergeschichte gingen.

„Ja, ja …dann sollte er ein Patent dafür anmelden! Ich dachte das sollte ich machen?!", erwiderte Draco schroff.

„Eigentlich wollte ich sagen… Wenn Blicke totale Geilheit auslösen, dann hat Potter das echt gut raus…Arr!" vervollständigte die schwarzhaarige Slytherin ihren Satz und schaute dem Gryffindor eindeutig zweideutig von hinten an.

„Sag mal, du Nymphomanin… Verstehe ich das jetzt richtig? Du findest Potter geil?!" Dracos Stimme nahm einen krächzenden Tonfall an.

„Naja, soweit würde ich vielleicht nicht gehen, aber diese Augen haben schon was! Irgendwie erinnern die mich an deine, wenn du wütend bist!"

„_WAS_? Wie kannst du bitte meine wundervollen silbergrauen Augen mit diesen bebrillten Glupschern vergleichen!? Außerdem sind Potters Augen grün!"

Pansy schaute Draco kurz abwägend an. „Aha, du kennst also seine Augenfarbe… Nun ja, ich meinte auch nicht die Farbe, sondern vielmehr dieses Aufblitzen und Tosen, wenn ihr richtig emotional seid!"

„Ich bin nicht emotional!", blaffte der Blonde zurück.

„Nein, natürlich nicht…. Du hast ein absolut ruhiges und _goldiges_ Temperament, mein süßer unschuldiger Engel!" Die Slytherin schmunzelte.

„Pans, pass auf, was du sagst!" Draco ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl im Klassenraum gleiten, den sie inzwischen erreicht hatten. Blaise, der die ganze Zeit hinter den beiden hergegangen war und dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, schenkte der Schwarzhaarigen ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

„Wo sie Recht hat!", kommentierte er Pansys Schweigen und platzierte seine Tasche auf dem Tisch neben dem Blonden.

„Eben!", bemerkte Pansy noch, bevor sie zu Millicent drei Reihen weiter nach hinten verschwand.

Blaise kannte seinen Freund so gut, um jetzt nichts weiter zu sagen und klappte sein Buch auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er jedoch Draco und konnte erkennen, wie dieser - schwer genervt - an seiner Krawatte rumzupfte, was er immer tat, wenn er sich aufregte.

Professor Binns schwebte durch die Tafel und der Unterricht begann.

Die nächste Stunde hatten die Slytherins frei. Blaise sowie Pansy verschwanden in der Bibliothek, wo sie noch etwas für die Verwandlungshausaufgabe nachschlagen wollten und Millicent ging hinunter in die Kerker, um Snape bezüglich einer anstehenden Party noch etwas weich zu klopfen. Sie hatte, neben Draco, unerklärlicher Weise einen ziemlich guten Draht zu ihm.

So fand sich der Blonde in Begleitung von den übrig geblieben Vincent und Gregory in der Großen Halle wieder. Eigentlich hätte sich Draco lieber Milli angeschlossen, doch diese meinte, dass Snape es bestimmt durchschaut hätte, wenn ihn gleich seine _beiden_ Lieblinge in punkto Party bearbeiteten. Außerdem hatte die braunlockige Slytherin schon einen guten Plan gefasst, den sie allein durchführen wollte. So gab sich der Blonde geschlagen und saß nun mit den beiden wohl langweiligsten Gesprächspartnern Hogwarts an ihrem Haustisch.

„Glaubst du, dass Snape die Party erlauben wird, Draco?" fragte Vincent zwischen zwei Bissen eines Sandwiches.

„Tja, ich hoffe Mal, dass Milli ihn mit einigermaßen guter Laune erwischt… Aber ich denke, nach dem gelungenen Abschluss der letzten Zaubertrankstunde wird er mehr, als nur gut gelaunt sein. Potter ist uns also sogar dabei behilflich!"

„Wie sollte uns Potter dabei helfen?!"

Draco atmete tief ein. „Er hilft uns nicht direkt, du Armleuchter. Sondern, indirekt!"

Vier große, fragende Augen sahen den Blonden an.

„Ähm, indirekt bedeutet in diesem Fall ‚unabsichtlich'…"

Die zwei Augenpaare blinzelten nur abwechselnd.

„Ich brech zusammen… Also, da Potter am Ende der letzten Stunde einerseits einen ziemlich erbärmlichen Trank abgegeben hat und Snape dann auch noch den Grund für eine Menge abgezogener Punkte geliefert hat, ist Onkel Sev jetzt sicher bester Laune. Dadurch dürfte Milli ein leichteres Spiel bei ihm haben. Somit hat uns Potter _indirekt_ geholfen!" Er schaute die beiden Muskelpakete an. Diese schienen nun tatsächlich verstanden zu haben.

„Na, dann können wir Potter ja dankbar sein!" bemerkte Vincent.

„Stimmt, wir sollten ihm eine Zauberdankeskarte mit blinkenden Herzchen und Madam Puddifoot's Schokokekse schicken!" Dracos Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Einen Augenblick später fokussierte sich sein Blick auf zwei Gryffindors, die in einem Gespräch vertieft, an ihrem Haustisch saßen.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…" Mit einer lässigen Drehung erhob sich der Blonde und schritt davon. Gregory und Vincent reagierten _leicht_ verzögert. Draco blieb am Ende des Tisches noch einmal kurz stehen und blickte die beiden verärgert an.

Nach einigen Sekunden des gegenseitigen Anstarrens, zog Draco eine Augenbraue empor. Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Slytherins verstanden anscheinend, erhoben sich und folgten dem Blonden schließlich.

„Nun, das musst du wissen. Ich kann dich schließlich nicht zwingen. Aber glaub mir endlich, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie auf dich steht!", sagte Potter gerade zu Weasley, als sich Draco mit seinen Begleitern schräg hinter den beiden Gryffindors positionierte.

„Wer steht hier auf das Wiesel?! Diejenige kann ja nur an Geschmacksverirrung leiden! Oder sie ist einfach blind!" säuselte der Blonde - _„Das ist ja noch besser… Ein gefundenes Fressen!"_

„Verpiss dich Malfoy!"

„Ach lass doch Ron! Ich denke, das Frettchen konnte einfach kein passendes Weibchen finden und hat jetzt einen Notstand!" Potter hatte sich mit einem fiesen Lächeln umgedreht und fixierte nun seinerseits den Blonden.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass man sich bei mir über irgendwelche Notstände Gedanken machen müsste! Im Gegensatz zu deinem, Potter, ist mein Sexualleben ausgiebig und reichhaltig!" Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich vor Zorn.

„Dein Sexualleben geht mir so was von am Arsch vorbei! Und mit _wem_, _wie oft_ und _wie_ ich es treibe, kann deinem Schwanz noch das Fürchten lehren!"

Draco musste unwillkürlich hart schlucken. Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder? Wollte Potter hier auf irgendwas Bestimmtes hinaus?

„_Na, warte! Dir werde ich das Fürchten noch lehren…"_ Der Blonde lächelte gefährlich.

„Na so was, Pottylein scheint ja tatsächlich ein wahrer _Held_ zu sein… Auf allen Gebieten! Wenn sich mein Schwanz bei _ihm_ noch was abschauen kann, muss ich sein Angebot vielleicht wirklich mal in Anspruch nehmen!"

Nun schaute der Gryffindor leicht geschockt. „Boah, du bist widerlich, Malfoy!

„Derjenige der hier widerlich ist, bist du, Potter! Wie kannst du es wagen _meinen_ Schwanz und _dein_ Sexualleben in _einem_ Satz zu erwähnen!" Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich der blonde Slytherin um verließ mit Gregory und Vincent, die dem Gespräch irgendwie nicht wirklich folgen konnten, die Halle.

In der nächsten Stunde bei ‚Verwandlung' trafen dann auch die restlichen Slytherins wieder ein. Blaise und Pansy bedrängten die ziemlich entnervte Millicent gleich mit der Frage, ob sie bei Snape einen Erfolg verbuchen konnte.

„Der Kerl ist härter als koboldgearbeitetes Metall, aber ich krieg ihn noch klein…!"

„Also, hat er der zusätzlichen Feuerwhiskylieferung nicht zugestimmt?", wollte Pansy wissen.

„Ach, er stellt sich wegen der Kinder so an… Außerdem verlangt er mal wieder nach diesem schottischen Spezialzeugs und will die Katertränke nicht rausdrücken. Wie meinte er so schön!?... Ach ja - _‚Wenn ihr der Meinung seid, immer diese ungezügelten Saufgelage in den heiligen Hallen der ehrwürdigen Slytherins veranstalten zu müssen, dann sollt ihr gefälligst auch mit gepflegten Kopfschmerzen umgehen können!_'" erwiderte Milli mit eindrucksvoll düsterer Stimme.

Pansy schnaubte. „Klar! Und er leert die gesamte Flasche dieses schottischen Whiskeys und gönnt sich morgens schön einen Katertrank! Typisch!"

„Ach, dann bestelle ich bei ‚Bobbins Zutaten für Heil- und Zaubertränke' die Bestandteile und wir brauen den selbst… Snapes sind eh immer so schwach!", warf Blaise mit einem müden Abwinken seiner Hand ein.

Der Unterricht begann und veranlasste die Slytherins auf ihre Plätze zurückzukehren. McGonagall ließ verlauten, das sie weiter den ‚Animatus-Aufrufezauber' üben sollten. Die äußerst komplizierte Formel, die unbelebten Dingen Leben einhauchte und diese dann Befehle ausführen ließ, stellte sich in den letzten Stunden als außergewöhnlich schwierig heraus. Wenn die Formel nicht richtig verstanden wurde, machten die kleinen Puppen, welche die Schüler beleben sollten, was sie wollten oder eben gar nichts…

Blaise ließ seine Figur zwischenzeitlich immer wieder eindeutig zweideutige Handbewegungen in Richtung von Dracos machen und amüsierte sich köstlich über das Gezeter seines Freundes.

„Fuck, Blaise, lass den Scheiß!" schleuderte der Blonde ihm gerade entgegen, als von weiter vorne auf einmal lautes Geschrei ertönte. Die Puppe von Blaise, die sich gerade vor Dracos Holzfigur kniete und ihren Kopf zwischen dessen Beine stecken wollte, erstarb mitten in der Bewegung.

Die Slytherins blickten zu dem kleinen Aufruhr, der sich anscheinend bei den Gryffindors Finnigan und Thomas abspielte. Sie konnten erkennen, dass Finnigans Figur lichterloh brannte und wild um sich schlagend auch den Arm von Thomas' Puppe angesteckt hatte.

„Ich sagte ja, der Ruf der Löwen ist eindeutig überzogen und nur ein Strohfeuer…" flüsterte Blaise dem Blonden zu.

„Boah, wie schlecht! Deine Kommentare waren auch schon besser!" Dennoch musste Draco lächeln und schnappte sich dann seine Figur aus der eindeutig nicht jugendfreien Position unterhalb der Puppe von Blaise.

Blaise nickte schmunzelnd. „Stimmt, ich lass langsam nach!"

Nach ‚Verwandlung' machten sich der Schwarzhaarige und Draco auf in die Bibliothek. Sie wollten den Nachmittag nutzen, die liegen gebliebenen Hausaufgaben der letzten Tage nachzuholen. Vincent und Gregory begleiteten die Beiden. Kurz vor der großen, zweiflügligen und mit Buntglas verzierten Tür drehten sie jedoch bei und verschwanden in der Großen Halle.

„Ich dachte schon Vinc und Greg wollten jetzt _tatsächlich_ ihre Füße über die Schwelle der Bibliothek setzen!"

„Den Tag werden wir sicher nicht mehr erleben! Im Ernst, die Beiden waren noch nie da drin, oder?"

„Keine Ahnung! Aber irgendwie scheinen sie ja auch zu lernen, schließlich haben sie ein paar ZAG's gemacht…" erwiderte Blaise.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich vermute mal, sie bestechen ein paar Fünftklässler ihnen die Bücher zu bringen, die sie zum Lernen brauchen!"

Blaise schob die Bibliothekstür auf und die Slytherins tauchten in die ruhige und vor Konzentration vibrierende Atmosphäre dieses beeindruckenden Saals ein. Die Ausleihtheke von Madam Pince war noch nicht sonderlich belagert, da die meisten Schüler erst einmal den Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht für andere Dinge nutzen wollten.

Ein paar Ravenclaws saßen an den Gruppentischen im vorderen Bereich der Bibliothek. Draco und Blaise gingen an unzähligen Regalen und sich selbst einsortierenden Büchern vorbei und erreichten schließlich in einem hinteren Teil des Saals einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem sie ihre Taschen platzierten. Plötzlich hielt Draco in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte auf einen Punkt hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin. Seine Augen funkelten und hatten wieder diesen stürmischen Ausdruck. Blaise stöhnt innerlich auf. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten…

Er drehte sich um und erblickte Granger, die gerade an einem Regal verschiedene Bücher herauszog und die Titel untersuchte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?! Dann werden die restlichen Idioten des ‚Dreieinigen Möchtegernhelden Clubs' nicht weit entfernt sein!", zischte Draco seinem Freund zu.

„Mein Lieber, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte… Wie befinden uns in der Bibliothek! Da ist _sie_…", Blaise deutete mit seinem Kopf zu Granger, „… so gut wie zu Hause. Sie scheint einfach nur etwas zu suchen. Außerdem ist Potter beim Quidditchtraining. Dein Bemühen um Potters Gönnerschaft lohnt sich also nicht…!"

„Was soll das wieder heißen?" Jetzt blitzten Dracos Augen gefährlich zu Blaise.

„Hach, Süßer! Vergiss es… Potter und Weasley sind nicht hier. Granger scheint einfach nur zu lernen und das sollten wir auch tun, wenn wir die Hausaufgaben bis zum Abendessen fertig haben wollen. Mit diesen Worten ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Stuhl gleiten und öffnete seine Tasche.

Draco ließ ein missbilligendes Knurren verlauten, aber setzte sich dann ebenfalls und begann es seinem Freund gleich zu tun. Bis zum Abendessen hatten sie den größten Teil ihrer Aufgaben erledigt.

Die Fackeln und vielen Kerzen tauchten die Große Halle in ein angenehmes Licht. Fast alle Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser hatten sich an ihren Tischen eingefunden. Der siebte Jahrgang der Slytherins saß am hinteren Teil ihres Haustisches und unterhielt sich gerade über die geplante Party. Pansy erstellte eine Bestellliste der verschiedenen Dinge, die noch benötigt wurden.

„Also, ich habe jetzt die Getränke sowie den Bestellschein für das Catering notiert. Ich wäre für den ‚Blauen Hummer'! ‚Magische Tafelfreuden' war das letzte Mal einfach nur beschissen und außerdem waren diese so genannten ‚exklusiven Delikatessen' extrem langweilig. Dann müssten wir noch…"

Pansy wurde mitten im Satz durch ein ohrenzerreißendes _‚Dong'_, welches genau über ihren Köpfen ertönte, unterbrochen.

„Was um Salazars Willen…!" Draco und die anderen drehten sich dem Lehrertisch entgegen und erblickten den Schulleiter, der seelenruhig, mit einem sadistischen Lächeln dastand und gerade die Arme sinken ließ.

„Meine lieben Schüler! Bevor wir uns gleich den Genüssen eines bestimmt ganz wundervollen Abendmahls hingeben werden, möchte ich euch allen eine sehr interessante Ankündigung bereiten. Ich möchte euch heute einen besonderen Gast vorstellen - Doktor Eskil Freudungus. Doktor Freudungus ist ein sehr erfolgreicher Psychoanalyst… ", begann der alte Narr seine Rede.

„Na, super! Was hat sich der senile Sack jetzt wieder ausgedacht!? Das kann ja nur wieder eine dieser absolut durchgeknallten Ideen sein…", zischte der Blonde.

„…Wie ihr wisst, stehen in einigen Monaten die Abschlussprüfungen der siebten Klassen an. Wir sind der Meinung, dass es sich außerordentlich lohnen würde, dieses Jahr eine Art neues Projekt ins Leben zu rufen. Auf Grund der Analysen, die der sechste und der siebte Jahrgang durchlaufen werden, möchten wir Lerngruppen oder -partner heraussondern, die besonders effektiv miteinander studieren können…"

„Boah, was für eine Scheiße ist das denn bitte?!", stellte Draco entnervt fest. „Jetzt müssen wir also auch noch so einen Seelendoktor ertragen!"

„Hach, ich finde das ganz interessant… Außerdem ist der Kerl echt heiß!", erwiderte Pansy verzückt und Millis glasiger Blick sprach Bände.

Draco stöhnte laut auf.

„Hmm… Das könnte interessant werden!", murmelte Blaise geheimnisvoll in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein.

„…werden in den Gemeinschaftsräumen an den schwarzen Brettern Informationszettel ausgehängt. Dann werdet ihr erfahren, wann ihr euren jeweiligen Termin bei Doktor Freudungus habt. Aber nun, lasst uns essen!" Dumbledore beendete seine Ankündigung und die Tische füllten sich mit verschiedensten Speisen und Getränken.

Pansy und Milli plauderten ausgiebig über die möglichen sexuellen Vorlieben dieses Psychoanalysten. Blaise schien mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein und Vincent und Gregory widmeten sich ausschließlich der Frage, wie hoch sie ihre Teller wohl mit Essen beladen konnten.

Draco grübelte vor sich hin. _„Was für ein beschissener und vor allem nervender Tag…"_, bevor er sich ebenfalls dem Abendessen zuwandte.

* * *

tbc

* * *

So, das war es erstmal… Nächste Woche geht es dann mit **Kapitel 4 - **Die Untersuchungen beginnen _oder was, bei Merlin, ist ein EMPA?_ - weiter…

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen… *zwinker*

Eure

thofraSi


	4. Chapter 4

So, heute nur ganz kurz…*vorbeiflitz*

Heute werden wir endlich ein bisschen in die eigentlichen Untersuchungen reinschnuppern und einen ersten Eindruck des Ablaufs der „Gespräche" bekommen… *zwinker*… Außerdem wird die Frage nach dem EMPA aufgelöst….

Xisca: …vielen lieben dank für dein review!!!! *nicht weiß, was sie schreiben soll* *zwinker*

So, nun aber weiter zum Kapitel… Also, viel Freude mit…

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Die Untersuchungen beginnen

_oder was, bei Merlin, ist ein EMPA?_

„Meine Güte, Herm, das ist _keine_ Prüfung bei diesem Psychoheini! Das ist doch völlig unnötig!" Ron beäugte die Gryffindor kritisch.

Hermione saß mit Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem der gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die Braunhaarige war umgeben von mehreren Büchern, die sie abwechselnd eifrig immer wieder aufschlug, um etwas nachzulesen.

Dieses Bild wäre im Grunde genommen nicht besonders untypisch gewesen, würde es sich nicht bei ausschließlich _allen _Werken um ein und denselben Autor handeln.

„Ronald…" Harry, der gerade dabei war, seinen Feuerblitz mit Politur zu pflegen, zuckte zusammen – wenn Hermione den vollständigen Namen seines Freundes aussprach, konnte dieser sich auf Einiges gefasst machen. „…mir ist bewusst, dass _du_ Lernen und Informationsbeschaffung als überflüssig ansiehst! _Ich_ aber finde es wichtig, dass man sich möglichst umfangreich informiert. Da wir von Dr. Freudungus in einem Gespräch untersucht werden, möchte ich mich darauf auch vorbereiten! Im Gegensatz zu _dir_, will ich Doktor Freudungus gute Antworten geben und außerdem möchte ich wissen, was mich erwartet!"

Der rothaarige Gryffindor wurde bei diesem Monolog seiner Freundin, deren Stimme gefährlich hohe Oktaven erreicht hatte, in seinem Sessel immer kleiner. Seine Nase umspielte ein zartes Rosa und er blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry, der sich mittlerweile unauffällig hinter den Borsten seines Besens versteckte.

„Euch beiden würde sicherlich kein Zacken aus der Krone brechen, wenn ihr euch auch nur ein bisschen mehr mit diesem äußerst wichtigen Thema beschäftigen würdet. Schließlich wird die Untersuchung darüber entscheiden, mit wem wir in Lerngruppen arbeiten werden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass euch das am Arsch vorbeigeht…", fuhr Hermione fort.

„Nun komm schon, Herm. Diese komischen Lerngruppen werden doch sowieso innerhalb der einzelnen Häuser zusammengestellt. Schließlich hat der sprechende Hut uns nicht umsonst in die Häuser unterteilt. Ravenclaw zu Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff zu Hufflepuff und die Schlangen werden auch schön für sich bleiben…"

„Du vergisst, dass der Hut mich beispielsweise damals auch nach Ravenclaw schicken wollte. Und dich Harry, hätte er genauso gut auch nach Slytherin stecken können, wenn du nicht so vehement dagegen gewesen wärst!" Harry biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippe. „Also, seid euch bloß nicht so sicher, dass nicht auch häuserübergreifende Lerngruppen entstehen! Wer weiß, Ron, vielleicht musst du am Ende mit einer Schlange zusammen lernen." Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck hatte auf einmal etwas ziemlich Gefährliches.

„Quatsch, das ist absolut unmöglich!" Ron richtete sich wieder auf. „Das kann ich nicht glauben. Die Slytherins sind so was von arrogant und einfach nur beschissen. Dieser Freudungus wird auf keinen Fall auf die Idee kommen, uns mit diesen Arschlöchern lernen zu lassen!!"

„Das entscheidet er nicht einfach _willkürlich_. Er wertet die Antworten und Aussagen von dir, soweit ich weiß, zum einen auf Grund von feststehenden, psychoanalytischen Formeln und zum anderen mit Hilfe des EMPA aus."

„Was, bei Merlin, ist ein EMPA?"

„Na so was, weißt du das etwa nicht!? Könnte das _rein zufällig_ in einem dieser unnötigen Bücher hier stehen!?" Hermione kniff ihre Augen zusammen und lächelte süffisant.

Harry und Ron warfen sich genervte Blicke zu. „Ist ja schon gut, Herm! Du hast mal wieder Recht! Also, was ist dieses EMPA-Dings?", fragte Harry beschwichtigend.

„So _ganz genau_ steht das hier nicht beschrieben. Aber es scheint eine Art Gerät zu sein, welches Freudungus mit zwei anderen Zauberwissenschaftlern entwickelt hat. Es unterstützt ihn in seinen Gesprächen. Am Ende erstellt der EMPA – oder auch External Magischer Psychoanalytischer Automat – ein Profil von dir."

Harry musste unwillkürlich an Lügendetektoren der Muggel denken und konnte sich ein unangenehmes Schaudern nicht verkneifen. „Heißt das etwa, wir werden an dieses Gerät angeschlossen und das… äh… überprüft unsere Antworten auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt oder so!"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Es geht ja nicht darum falsche oder richtige Antworten zu geben. Freudungus untersucht ja nicht unser Wissen - sondern vielmehr die innersten Gefühle und Charaktereigenschaften."

„Ich finde das ziemlich schräg! Und was ist, wenn man das nicht will?! Bei Merlin, vielleicht möchte ich gar nicht wissen, wie mein innerstes Gefühlsleben aussieht oder welche verborgenen Eigenschaften ich habe…", murmelte Harry nachdenklich._ „Außerdem geht das auch niemanden anderes etwas an!"_, setzte der Gryffindor in Gedanken hinzu.

Ihm war dieser ganze Analysekram irgendwie nicht wirklich geheuer. Schon damals konnte er sich mit dem sprechenden Hut nicht anfreunden. Beinahe wäre er in Slytherin gelandet. Harry war sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob das nur daran gelegen hatte, dass diese seltsame Verbindung zu Voldemort vorhanden gewesen war und ein Teil dessen Seele in ihm gesteckt hatte. Was hatte der Hut damals im ersten Schuljahr gesagt… _Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, wie ich sehe… und ein kräftiger Durst sich zu beweisen, nun das ist interessant… Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, es ist alles da in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird dir auf dem Weg zur Größe helfen…_

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor hatte diese Worte nie vergessen. Er war sich fast sicher, dass er auch Eigenschaften besaß, die den Slytherins zugesprochen werden konnten. Nur durch seine _eigene_ Wahl und die Entscheidung _für_ Gryffindor wurde er in dieses Haus eingeteilt. Aber vielleicht verbarg sich ja doch noch mehr in seinem Innersten!?

„Harry, HARRY! Hörst du zu?" Hermione blickte den Dunkelhaarigen fragend an.

Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die unangenehmen Fragen zu verscheuchen. „Klar, entschuldige…"

„Also, wie ich gerade sagte, denke ich, dass die Untersuchungs- und Analyseergebnisse nicht ganz so simpel sein werden - so nach dem Motto: Sie haben ein tief liegendes Problem! Sie sind böse und müssten eigentlich nach Askaban! Diese Ergebnisse sind nicht so eindeutig. Sie geben vielmehr Tendenzen der Persönlichkeit wieder. Und da jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe vielschichtig ist, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen über irgendwelche diagnostizierten Psychosen oder so machen."

„Sag mal, Herm! Willst du zufällig Seelenhexe werden? Du kennst dich ja erstaunlich gut aus!" warf Ron leicht schmunzelnd ein.

„Ich habe mich eben damit…" Sie deutete auf die vielen Bücher. „…und mit der Arbeit von Doktor Freudungus beschäftigt. Aber wie meintest du so schön?! Das ist ja völlig _unnötig_!" Hermione klappte eines der Werke erneut auf und vertiefte sich in den Text.

Ron sah etwas beklommen drein, schnappte sich dann aber eines der Bücher von Hermione und blätterte darin herum. Harry widmete sich erneut gedankenverloren der Politur seines Besens.

Als der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor die mittlerweile dritte Schicht „Magisch Schmutzabweisendes Pflegewachs" auf den Besenstil aufgetragen hatte, erklang ein dröhnendes Getöse im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wow… Leute, schaut mal zum Schwarzen Brett! Ich glaube, die Listen mit den Terminen bei diesem Freudungus hängen aus!", rief Seamus aus einer Ecke des Raumes, wo er gerade mit Dean den wiederverwendbaren Henker von ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' ausprobierte.

Schlagartig bildete sich eine Traube von Schülern vor dem Informationszetteln.

Anscheinend hatte der sechste und siebte Jahrgang den Nachmittag dieses verregneten Donnerstags zum größten Teil im Turm verbracht. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass sich auf einmal etwa 20 Zauberer und Hexen, schubsend und drängend, neben dem Portraitloch versammelten.

Die ausgeschriebenen Termine und Uhrzeiten wurden begierig durchgelesen sowie untereinander besprochen. Als endlich Hermione, Ron und Harry nahe genug an den blassblauen Zettel für den siebten Jahrgang heran getreten waren, herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum eine aufgeregte und begeisterte Stimmung. Überall tuschelten und sprachen die Schüler über ihre Termine.

Harry betrachtete das Pergament und suchte seinen Namen. Hermione fuhr die einzelnen Zeilen mit den Fingern entlang und machte den Anschein, als ob sie alle Daten auswendig lernen wollte.

Sehr verehrte Schüler,

hiermit möchte ich Ihnen ihre Termine zu den Einzelsitzungen mitteilen,

bei denen Sie bitte in den vierten Stock in mein Büro kommen.

Ich freue mich schon sehr, Sie alle näher kennen zu lernen.

Denken Sie bitte an ihren Zauberstab.

An den Vormittagsterminen werden Sie vom Unterricht befreit.

Dr. Eskil Freudungus

Termine des 7. Jahrgangs - Gryffindor:

Brown, Lavender - 02.11.2008, 10.15 Uhr

Granger, Hermione - 24.10.2008, 11.15 Uhr

Patil, Parvati - 04.11.2008, 9.15 Uhr

Perks, Sally-Anne* - 31.10.2008, 14.15 Uhr

Roper, Sienna* - 07.11.2008, 16.00 Uhr

Finnigan, Seamus - 27.10.2008, 11.45 Uhr

Longbottom, Neville - 29.10.2008, 15.15 Uhr

Potter, Harry - 28.10.2008, 11.00 Uhr

Thomas, Dean - 06.11.2008, 16.15 Uhr

Weasley, Ronald - 24.10.2008, 15.45 Uhr

Hermione trippelte nervös von einem Bein aufs Andere. „So wie es aussieht, hat Doktor Freudungus die Termine nicht nach Häusern vergeben, sondern wild durcheinander. Ron, wir beide sind schon morgen dran. Und du Harry…" Sie suchte die Liste ab. „… am nächsten Dienstag!"

„Äh, Herm, ich kann lesen. Aber danke! Na, dann könnt ihr mir ja erzählen, was Freudungus da so fragt!" erwiderte Harry.

„Klar, Alter! Wird bestimmt lustig! Herm, hast du ein Glück, du brauchst morgen nicht zu ‚Zauberkunst'… Ich habe natürlich wieder einen Termin am Nachmittag bekommen. Mist!" Ron zog die Lippen kraus und die drei Gryffindors setzten sich wieder zurück auf ihre Plätze am Kamin.

„Na, so toll finde ich das nicht! Ich wollte Professor Flitwick noch etwas fragen und die Stunde wird bestimmt wichtig! Ihr müsst unbedingt mitschreiben und mir dann alles erzählen!"

„Ach, Herm, du wirst dich echt nie ändern!" Harry lächelte die Gryffindor an und widmete sich dann mit Ron einer Partie Zauberschach, was sich als äußerst schwierig gestaltete, da im Gemeinschaftsraum immer wieder die wildesten Spekulationen aufkamen, was ab dem morgigen Tag bei diesem Doktor Freudungus wohl alles passieren würde.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, herrschte am folgenden Morgen im gesamten Schloss eine erwartungsvolle und angespannte Stimmung. Die Ersten hatten ihre Termine bei Doktor Freudungus und während des Unterrichts fehlte hier und da immer mal ein Sechst- oder Siebtklässler. Aber auch die restlichen Schüler tuschelten immer wieder über die „Gespräche" und die möglichen Fragen, die ihnen Freudungus eventuell stellen würde. Es kamen die abenteuerlichsten Gerüchte auf – so zum Beispiel das der Psychoanalyst die Schüler einer Gehirnwäsche unterzog oder sie an einer Pritsche festband und ihnen gefährliche Zaubertränke einflößte, um die dunkelsten Geheimnisse aus ihnen herauszupressen.

Harry, Ron und Hermione versuchten diesen Gerüchten keinen Glauben zu schenken. Besonders die Braunhaarige, die gleich ihren Termin hatte, belächelte die tuschelnden und tratschenden Schülergrüppchen.

„Die machen sich gegenseitig doch völlig fertig!"

„Aber Kevin Entwhistle aus Ravenclaw war doch heute schon bei Freudungus… Und der sah wirklich ein wenig wirr aus…", warf Ron nachdenklich ein, als die Drei auf dem Weg in den dritten bzw. vierten Stock waren. Hermione begleitete ihre Freunde und wollte dann gleich weiter zu Freudungus' Büro.

„Kevin Entwhistle sah schon immer leicht planlos aus. Ich frage mich bis heute, warum der in Ravenclaw gelandet ist!", bemerkte die Gryffindor mit sarkastischen Ton.

„Außerdem wissen wir in etwa einer Stunde mehr… Bis später!" Mit diesen Worten sprang die Gryffindor auf eine der Treppen, die gerade wieder die Richtung änderte und verschwand in den vierten Stock.

„Na, und wenn sie dann als hirnlose Sabberhexe zurückkommt, gehe ich da heute Nachmittag bestimmt nicht hin…", kicherte Ron, während er und Harry ins Zauberkunstklassenzimmer schlenderten.

~~~oOo~~~

Hermione atmete noch einmal tief ein, glättete ihren Rock und klopfte dann kräftig an die dunkle Tür im vierten Stock, auf der in feinen Linien der Name „Dr. Eskil Freudungus - Psychoanalyst" eingraviert war.

„Herein!", ertönte eine gedämpfte Stimme.

Die Gryffindor straffte sich und drückte die Klinke herunter. Sie betrat einen quadratischen Raum, welcher ihr fast einen Laut der Entzückung entlockte. Zwei der Wände waren mit deckenhohen Regalen gesäumt, in denen unzählige Bücher standen. In einem kleinen Kamin knisterte ein behagliches Feuer, was dem großen Zimmer eine angenehme Wärme und Atmosphäre verlieh. Der hölzerne Boden wurde mit einem kreisrunden Lilianteppich veredelt und die Fenster schmückten helle, schwere Vorhänge.

„Kommen sie nur herein! Sie sind sicher Miss Granger!? Ich bin in einer Minute ganz und gar für sie da. Setzen sie sich doch schon einmal!" Doktor Freudungus saß hinter einem großen Schreibtisch vor den Fenstern und schien auf einem Pergament einige Notizen zu machen. Seine elegante Schreibfeder huschte geschwind über das Papier, während der dunkelhaarige Zauberer in einem ledergebundenen Buch etwas nachschlug.

Mit einer freundlichen Handbewegung deutete er auf eine dunkle Ledercouch, die einladend vor dem Kamin platziert war.

Hermione fühlte sich augenblicklich wohl und empfand große Sympathie für den gutaussehenden Zauberer, der anscheinend ein gutes Gespür für Inneneinrichtungen hatte. Noch ein wenig nervös durchschritt sie den Raum und ließ sich auf die weiche Polsterung der Couch nieder.

Sogleich fiel ihr Blick auf ein seltsames Gerät, welches etwa die Größe eines Muggelfußballs hatte. Über einem silbernen Metallzylinder schwebte ein rundes goldbronzefarbenes „Etwas". Hermione hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen. Die sich ständig verändernde Kugel schien sich in sich selber immer und immer wieder zu verzwirbeln. Mal strahlte sie in hellsten goldenem Licht, dann wieder in dunkler Bronze. Außerdem konnte die Gryffindor ein sehr leises Rauschen vernehmen – jedoch schien dieses angenehme, fast flüsternde Geräusch von sehr weit zu kommen, obgleich die Kugel nur eine Armlänge entfernt war.

Der Anblick erinnerte sie an einen Wolkensturm der in einer Glaskugel gefangen gehalten wurde. Jedoch war da kein Glas oder ein anderes Material, welches die wildwirbelnde, goldene und wabernde Kugel davon abhielt, einfach zu zerfließen. Die Gryffindor hätte die Substanz aus dem dieses „Etwas" bestand, wohl am ehesten als flüssigen Seidenrauch beschrieben, obwohl selbst diese Bezeichnung vermutlich einfach nicht zutreffen würde.

„Aha, sie haben schon den EMPA bemerkt, Miss Granger!" Hermione zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie Freudungus bemerkte, der nun an die Couch getreten war und sich in einen passenden Sessel daneben nieder ließ.

„Achso, dann ist das also der External Magische Psychoanalytische Automat, von dem ich schon gelesen habe, Doktor Freudungus!", erwiderte die Gryffindor eifrig.

„Nun bin ich aber erstaunt! Sie kennen dieses Gerät?!"

Hermione errötete leicht. „Ich hatte in einer ihrer Veröffentlichungen davon gelesen. Sie haben den EMPA extra für ihre Arbeit als Zauberpsychoanalyst entwickelt. Soweit ich weiß, unterstützt er ihre Ergebnisauswertung. Sie benötigen nur den Zauberstab des Zauberers oder der Hexe, den sie dann mit diesem Gerät vereinigen."

Eskil Freudungus schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. Vor ihm saß eine äußerst hübsche junge Hexe, die anscheinend ihre Hausaufgaben sehr gründlich gemacht hatte. Mit Hilfe von Notizen und Ausführungen, die er über jeden einzelnen Schüler des sechsten bzw. siebten Jahrgangs von Professor Dumbledore erhalten hatte, konnte er sich vor den Sitzungen schon ein allgemeines Bild der jeweiligen jungen Hexe oder des Zauberers machen.

So hatte er bis vor einigen Minuten gelesen, dass Hermione Granger muggelstämmig war und mitunter zu den Jahrgangsbesten zählte. Des Weiteren war sie dem Hause Gryffindor zugeteilt und gehörte zu denjenigen, die am Sturz des Dunklen Lords maßgeblich beteiligt war, da sie eine enge Freundschaft zu eben jenem Helden - Harry Potter - pflegte.

„Ich freue mich, dass ich ihnen anscheinend dieses kleine Gerätchen nicht weiter erklären muss. Wissen sie denn auch, was die strahlende Kugel sein könnte, Miss Granger?"

„Ich vermute, dass sie die reine magische Essenz ist, welche dem EMPA erst die Vereinigung mit dem Zauberstab ermöglicht und somit auch eine Verbindung zum jeweiligen Besitzer gestattet."

Freudungus musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Die junge Hexe war nicht nur äußerst intelligent, sondern auch wirklich bemüht, ihr Wissen präzise und exakt zu präsentieren. Er machte sich innerlich eine Notiz, Miss Granger am Ende seines Aufenthaltes in einem persönlichen Gespräch darauf anzusprechen, welche beruflichen Vorstellungen sie hegt. Vielleicht konnte sich die „Akademie der Zauberpsychologie" auf eine neue, äußerst talentierte Hexe freuen, die eine glanzvolle Karriere einschlagen würde.

Seine Diktierfeder huschte auf seinem Schreibtisch lautlos über die Pergamentrolle und hatte soeben den letzten Gedankengang von Freudungus notiert.

„Ich hätte es nicht besser formulieren können! Sie scheinen sich wirklich sehr gründlich informiert zu haben. Ich vermute, dass sie ebenfalls in Erfahrung gebracht haben, wie so ein ‚Gespräch' bei mir normalerweise abläuft. Jedoch möchte ich dazu gleich sagen, dass ich mir für Hogwarts etwas Besonderes überlegt habe. Auf Grund der besonderen Umstände, konzentriere ich mich nur auf bestimmte Dinge." Freudungus überschlug seine Beine und räusperte sich kurz.

„Miss Granger, wenn sie möchten können wir mit einem ersten Schritt beginnen. Wären sie so nett und würden mit ihrem Zauberstab bitte ihren Patronus erscheinen lassen."

Hermione war über diese Bitte verblüfft. In keinem der Werke hatte sie etwas über diese Vorgehensweise gelesen. Allerdings hatte Freudungus ja gerade eben selbst gesagt, dass er die Sitzungen ein wenig anders gestalten wollte. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, welche Rolle das Erscheinen des Patronus bei einer psychoanalytischen Untersuchung spielen könnte, aber schließlich würde Freudungus dies nicht ohne Grund fordern.

So zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, den sie vorher noch gründlich poliert hatte und erhob diesen. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker brach ihr kleiner silberner Otter hervor, umkreiste die Beiden ein paar Mal und verschwand dann mit einem strahlendhellen Aufleuchten in der goldenen Kugel des EMPA's.

„Oh, warum…?", setzt Hermione an.

Freudungus hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Machen sie sich bitte keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Ihr gestaltlicher Patronus wurde von der absolut reinen Essenz aus purer Magie angezogen. Ihr persönlicher Schutzzauber, welcher Teil der weißen Magie ist, hat sich somit nur mit der elementaren Grundsubstanz der Zauberei vereinigt. Außerdem bereitet ihr Patronus den EMPA schon auf ihren Zauberstab vor. Dies ist grundsätzlich nicht notwendig, kann aber auch nicht schaden…" Mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern zog nun Freudungus seinerseits seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte den silbernen Metallzylinder an. Augenblicklich öffnete sich eine kleine Klappe, in die der Psychoanalyst eine Pergamentrolle einlegte, welche neben dem Gerät bereit lag.

Hermione konnte erkennen, dass am oberen Rand des Papiers ihr Name stand. Trotz des seltsamen Ereignisses mit ihrem Patronus, empfand die Gryffindor keinerlei Unbehagen. Freudungus hatte eine unglaublich ruhige und freundliche Präsenz, welche der jungen Hexe ein sicheres und gutes Gefühl gab. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr Gegenüber ziemlich attraktiv war und seine tiefe Stimme ihr ein angenehmes Kribbeln bescherte.

Trotzdem wollte sie sich davon nicht ablenken lassen und so konzentrierte sie sich wieder voll und ganz auf das ‚Gespräch' – schließlich strebte sie an, bestmöglich abzuschneiden.

„Wenn sie mir nun ihren Zauberstab geben würden, könnten wir vollends beginnen. Denken sie daran, dass es keine falschen oder richtigen Antworten gibt. Ich werde sie nicht wie in einer Prüfung abfragen. Wollen wir?"

Hermione überreichte ihren Stab mit leicht zittrigen Händen und beobachtete dann, wie Freudungus diesen einfach in die goldene Kugel eintauchte. Diese wirbelte und strahlte kurz auf, bis der Stab völlig in dem gold- und bronzefarbenen Strudeln verschwunden war.

„So, zunächst werde ich ihnen einige Worte oder Stichpunkte nennen, zu denen sie dann jeweils kurz und knapp sagen, was ihnen zuerst in den Sinn kommt. In Ordnung?"

Die Gryffindor nickte und atmete tief ein.

„Gut, dann beginnen wir mit dem ersten Wort – Drache."

„Da gibt es den Norwegischen Stachelbuckel, den Walisischen Grünling, den Schwarzen Hebriden, den Chinesischen Feuerball, den Peruanischen Viperzahn, den Rumänischen Langhorn, den Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler, den Ukrainischen Eisenbauch und den Ungarischen Hornschwanz – gegen den musste Harry, also Harry Potter, einmal antreten, also im vierten Schuljahr, im Trimagischen Tunier. Als er in ein Komplott geraten ist, welches Voldemort…", sprudelte Hermione los und überschlug sich fast selber.

Freudungus räusperte sich kurz und unterbrach die junge Hexe dann. „Ähm, das reicht schon, Miss Granger! Ich sehe sie kennen sich mit Drachenarten sehr gut aus. Bitte denken sie daran, dass sie möglichst kurz antworten sollten. In Ordnung, dann das nächste Wort – Muggel."

„Also, ich bin muggelstämmig. In meiner Familie gab es vor mir keinerlei Zauberer oder Hexen. Meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte und waren natürlich völlig überrascht, dass sie nun eine zaubernde Tochter hatten. Es war nicht immer einfach als… eh… Muggelgeborene." Die Gryffindor setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und reckte kurz ihr Kinn.

Freudungus entging diese kleine und sicher unbewusste Geste nicht.

„Gut, hier der nächste Stichpunkt – ihre größte Angst."

„Oh… ähm… ich denke, meine größte Angst ist, dass ich jemanden enttäuschen könnte. Sei es meine Eltern, Professor Dumbledore, meine Freunde oder die Lehrer."

Freudungus Diktierfeder huschte weiter über das Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch. Der Psychoanalyst bemerkte, wie die junge Hexe vor ihm bei diesem Suggestionsstichpunkt mit ihrer Stimme ein wenig tiefer sprach.

„Und ein letztes Stichwort – Godric Gryffindor."

„Oh, ich halte diesen Zauberer für einen der Besten seiner Zeit. Nun, ich bin ja in seinem Haus, worauf ich recht stolz bin. Mut und Kühnheit wird groß geschrieben, aber auch Toleranz gegenüber allen Zauberern und Hexen. Im Gegensatz zu Salazar Slytherins Haus stehen _wir _für die Gleichberechtigung _aller _und schließen niemanden aus."

„Nun gut. Miss Granger. Ich denke, das reicht erstmal. Als nächstes möchte ich Ihnen ein Bild zeigen. Jedoch ist dieses nicht sehr eindeutig – eher verschwommen, so dass sie darin keine konkreten Formen erkennen können. Sagen sie mir bitte, woran sie als erstes denken, wenn sie das Bild sehen."

Mit seinem Zauberstab strich Freudungus in einer fließenden Bewegung kurz über die wabernde Kugel. Plötzlich veränderte sich erneut ihre Farbe – aus den hell leuchtenden Goldwirbeln entstiegen zwei verschwommene Gebilde oder Figuren, die sich über dem EMPA immer wieder langsam umkreisten, bis sie schließlich voreinander standen.

„Ich sehe darin… ehm… zwei Menschen, die vielleicht miteinander tanzen. Ja, ein Tanzpaar - eventuell auf einem Ball!", sagte Hermione zunächst ein wenig zögerlich.

„Möchten sie das noch weiter ausführen?"

„Ich denke dabei, an den Weihnachtsball, der hier auf Hogwarts einmal stattgefunden hat. Wir alle haben getanzt und hatten jede Menge Spaß. Nun ja, der Abend endete nicht so schön. Aber ich durfte unter anderem den Eröffnungstanz tanzen und das war wirklich wunderbar."

Der Psychoanalyst bemerkte das Funkeln und die sichtbare Freude, die sich bei dieser Erinnerung in das Gesicht der jungen Hexe schlich, obwohl ihre Augen einen kurzen Moment eine gewisse Traurigkeit überzog.

„Ich danke ihnen für diese Interpretation. Zum Schluss möchte ich sie bitten, mir in einem Satz zu sagen, was ihr Lebensmotto beschreiben würde. Sie können kurz überlegen."

Hermione biss sich in die Lippe und dachte fieberhaft nach.

„Ähm vielleicht… _‚Geh Wege die noch niemand ging, damit du Spuren hinterlässt…'_ oder aber _‚Akzeptiere oder verändere…'_! Ja, ich denke, dass passt ganz gut!"

„Nun, Miss Granger, das war es auch schon. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Mitarbeit. Die Auswertung der Ergebnisse wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Außerdem verfolgen Professor Dumbledore und ich zunächst vorrangig das Ziel geeignete Lerngruppen zusammenzustellen. Sie werden in etwa zwei Wochen in einem persönlichen Schreiben erfahren, in welchen Raum bzw. zu welcher Zeit, sich ihre Lerngruppe ein erstes Mal begegnen wird und aus welchen Gründen die Zusammensetzung getroffen wurde."

Freudungus lächelte die Gryffindor an und tippte dann ein zweites Mal kurz mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Metallzylinder des EMPA. Hermione Stab trat langsam aus dem oberen Teil der goldenen Kugel hervor und schwebte dann einen Augenblick über dem Gerät, bevor der Psychoanalyst ihn ergriff.

„Oh, das ist schön! Ich freue mich schon auf die Resultate. Ähm, vielen Dank, Doktor Freudungus! Auf Wiedersehen." Hermione erhob sich und nahm ihren Zauberstab entgegen, der sich seltsam weich oder vielmehr _geschmeidig_ anfühlte.

„Wir werden uns bestimmt noch über den Weg laufen. Bis bald, Miss Granger. Ach, das hätte ich fast vergessen zu erwähnen. Sie werden, sobald sie diesen Raum verlassen haben, nicht in der Lage sein, über die genaueren Inhalte dieses Gesprächs Auskunft zu geben – ein Zauber, sie verstehen sicher. Dieser verfällt jedoch, nachdem alle Sitzungen abgeschlossen sind!" Damit erhob sich Freudungus ebenfalls und lächelte die junge Hexe ein letztes Mal freundlich an.

Hermione nickte und verließ das Büro. „Aahh, was soll das?!"

Während sie über die Schwelle der Tür trat, war ihr so, als ob sie kurz unter einem Wasserfall oder einer Dusche durchgegangen wäre. Die Gryffindor schaute nach oben und fragte sich, ob Peeves vielleicht einen seiner dämlichen Streiche mit ihr trieb, aber sie konnte den nervigen Geist nirgends entdecken.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung ihrer Kleidung, bemerkte Hermione, dass diese auch überhaupt nicht durchnässt war oder nur im Geringsten feucht… Seltsam.

Sie erinnerte sich an die letzten Worte von Doktor Freudungus.

„_Aha, dann war das sicher der Zauber, der mich daran hindert, über die genauen Details des Gesprächs mit jemanden zu sprechen!" _

Hermione schnappte sich im Gehen schnell ein Stückchen Pergament und eine schnelle Notizfeder und wollte ein paar inhaltliche Sätze aus der Sitzung aufschreiben.

Jedoch bewegte sich die Feder keinen Zoll weit über das Pergament. Ihre Gedanken krochen zwar bis in die Fingerspitzen, aber sie wollten sich einfach nicht auf Papier bringen lassen. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl, je mehr sie sich anstrengte, sich das Gespräch ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, desto mehr entglitten ihr die Erinnerungen – wie in einem Traum.

„Na, da hat Freudungus aber wirklich an alles gedacht…", schmunzelte sie und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, in der sicher schon Ron und Harry auf sie warteten.

„Mensch, da bist du ja endlich! Du warst geschlagene eineinhalb Stunden bei diesem Psychoheini!", fragte Ron seine Freundin, bevor diese sich überhaupt auf ihren Platz nieder gelassen hatte. Die Gryffindor schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Bei Merlin, mir kam es überhaupt nicht so lange vor. Scheinbar vergeht die Zeit in seinem Raum wie im Flug – seltsam!"

„Und?! Wie war es nun?"

Hermione schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nun, es gibt da ein kleines Problem!", erwiderte sie und lächelte Harry sowie den Rothaarigen entschuldigend an.

„Wie, was für ein Problem?! Du wurdest also tatsächlich gefoltert und verhext?! Hat er deinen Kopf und den kostbaren Inhalt darin wenigstens wieder so hinterlassen, wie er vorher war? Nenn mir die Spruch für den Beinklammerfluch!" Ron schaute die Braunhaarige fragend und mir sorgenvoller Miene an.

Hermione musste plötzlich lauthals loslachen und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Neville und Luna, die ganz in der Nähe saßen, schauten reichlich verstört – nun gut, Luna machte den Eindruck, als suche sie nach einem _‚Kicherli'_ oder Ähnlichem, welches bestimmt Hermione dazu brachte, so zu lachen.

„Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt, jetzt ist sie total übergeschnappt!", flüsterte Ron zu Harry, der seine Freundin einerseits amüsiert und anderseits doch ein wenig skeptisch betrachtete.

Die Gryffindor beruhigte sich langsam und wischte sich dann die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Oh, Ron… du bist manchmal echt… zum Schießen! Nein, also mir geht es wirklich gut!" Der Rothaarige schien weniger überzeugt. „Wirklich! Doktor Freudungus hat mich weder gefoltert noch irgendwie mein Hirn angezapft oder so. Wir haben einfach nur ein Gespräch geführt, bei dem er mir Fragen über…!" Hermiones Mund bewegte sich zwar weiter, jedoch kamen keine Laute mehr heraus…

„Ach, genau das ist das Problem!", meinte sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihre Stimmlosigkeit bemerkte.

„Er hat deine Stimmbänder verhext?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Nun, hör endlich damit auf! Freudungus hat gar nichts gemacht! Nein, ich kann euch nur leider nichts Genaueres über den Inhalt der Sitzung erzählen."

„Wieso denn das? Das ist ganz schön fies!", warf nun auch Harry ein.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Schaut mal, wenn ich euch alles bis in kleinste Detail erzählen würde, wärt ihr wahrscheinlich dadurch beeinflusst. Das heißt, eventuell würdet ihr dann unbewusst oder eben bewusst ähnliche Antworten bzw. Aussagen machen. Das würde euer Ergebnis verfälschen!"

„Ich finde das aber trotzdem ziemlich bescheuert, so weiß ich ja _gar nicht_, was auf mich zukommt!" Ron biss mürrisch in ein Sandwich.

Hermione legte den Kopf schief. „Nun, das wusste ich doch auch nicht wirklich, oder!? Außerdem hättest du dich ja ein wenig informieren können. Das Einzige, was ich sagen kann, glaube ich zumindest…" Die Braunhaarige kniff ein Auge zu, als ob sie dadurch eine eventuelle Stimmlosigkeit irgendwie überlisten könnte. „… ist, dass es wirklich nur ein Gespräch ist über dich und deine Ansichten oder Eindrücke von verschiedenen Dingen. Nichts Schlimmes!"

„Na, so richtig beruhigend ist das ja nicht. Schließlich fandest du die Jahresabschlussprüfungen jedes Mal im Nachhinein auch nicht wirklich _schlimm_!", murmelte Ron und schenkte Harry ein eindeutiges Grinsen.

„Nun, in gut drei Stunden wirst du mir bestimmt zustimmen, Ronald!"

Damit war dieses Thema beendet und die drei Gryffindors eilten zum nächsten Unterricht.

~~~oOo~~~

Am Abend setzte sich Eskil Freudungus leicht erschöpft an seinen Schreibtisch. Es war wirklich anstrengend fünf bis sechs Sitzungen nacheinander konzentriert und aufmerksam durchzuhalten. Vor allem, wenn so viele unterschiedliche junge Hexen und Zauberer zu analysieren waren.

Schon nach diesem ersten Tag war deutlich zu sehen, dass die verschiedenen Häuser tatsächlich einen großen Einfluss auf die sozialen Beziehungen der Schüler hatten. Natürlich haben all die jungen Erwachsenen so ihre eigenen Probleme und jede Persönlichkeit ist vielschichtig und unterschiedlich, dennoch waren auch ähnliche Gedankenstrukturen bei den einzelnen Häusergruppierungen zu erkennen.

Besonders vergnüglich und interessant war sein letzter Besuch heute - Ronald Weasley. Freudungus hatte den Eindruck, dass dieser junge Mann aus irgendwelchen Gründen ein wenig _unsicher_ war. Darüber war er sehr erstaunt, da er seinen knappen Notizen entnehmen konnte, dass Mr. Weasley im Zuge des dunklen Krieges und der Vernichtung Voldemorts an der Seite von Harry Potter eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hatte.

Freudungus war sich im Vorfeld dieses Gesprächs sicher gewesen, dass der rothaarige Zauberer, der aus einer großen und reinblütigen Familie entstammte, ein außerordentlich selbstsicherer und kämpferischer Charakter sei. Darüber hinaus war er ja auch dem Hause Gryffindor zugeteilt.

Nun aber machte Mr. Weasley eher den Anschein eines recht nervösen und zweifelnden jungen Mannes, der sich hinter einer Mauer von witzigen und manchmal leicht bissigen Kommentaren versteckte.

Freudungus zog noch einmal seine Aufzeichnungen zu Rate. So zum Beispiel nannte er bei dem Suggestionsstichpunkt _‚Lebenswunsch'_ zunächst „Ferien sowie Essen" – erst nach nochmaligen Nachfragen äußerte sich der Rothaarige dahingehend, dass ihm seine Familie sehr wichtig sei und er einen guten Abschluss zum Stolz seiner Eltern machen wolle.

Auch der spontane Bildertest, bei dem er bei der Projektion eines länglich, spitzen Gebildes zuerst denn Kochlöffel seiner Mutter nannte, brachte den Psychoanalysten zum Schmunzeln.

Freudungus las sich nochmals das genannte Lebensmotto durch: ‚_Liebe ist wie ein Schachbrett - ein falscher Zug und alles kann schnell vorbei sein!'_

Der junge Zauberer schien im Grunde genommen ein sehr ehrlicher und sympathischer Mensch zu sein, jedoch vermischten sich eine Spur Selbstironie und Unsicherheit mit einer wahrscheinlich sehr tief liegenden Eigenschaft der Beherztheit in seinem Charakterprofil. Manchmal sticht dann eher die eine Eigenschaft hervor, als die Andere.

Freudungus freute sich schon auf die letztendliche Auswertung des EMPA's, nachdem alle Schüler in einer guten Woche die Sitzungen absolviert hatten.

Er hatte sein Gerät, auf Professor Dumbledores Bitte hin, insofern modifiziert, dass die Speicherung der Grundtendenzen der Schülercharaktere nach dem Durchlauf der Termine in einer Auswertung der passendsten Profile endete, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach am besten harmonieren würden.

Nach den einzelnen Sitzungen, entnahm Freudungus das jeweilige, schriftliche Einzelergebnis des Schülers dem silbernen Metallzylinder. Die typischen Eigenschaften, die mit Hilfe der Verbindung zwischen dem Zauberstab und dem EMPA ermittelt wurden, deckten sich weitestgehend mit den Eindrücken des Psychoanalysten.

Freudungus schnappte sich das Pergament, welches sich auf die beeindruckende junge Hexe von heute Morgen bezog:

_**Hermione Granger, Haus Gryffindor**_

_Patronus: gestaltlicher Otter_

_Zauberstab: Weinstockholz, Drachenherzfaser, 10 ½ Zoll, elastisch_

_Abstammung: muggelgeboren_

_Auffälligkeiten: hohe Intelligenz, großes Allgemein- sowie spezifisches Wissen, Pflichtbewusstsein, kleine Unsicherheiten, hohe Empathiefähigkeit, soziales Engagement_

_Verborgene charakterliche Tendenzen: Listigkeit, familiäre Ambitionen, Gezwungenheit, Selbstgefälligkeit, Dogmatisch, (teilw. Intolerant?)_

_Gegensätzlichkeiten: Muggelstämmigkeit als Stolz und gleichzeitigem Problem, Versagensängste und Erfolge_

_Hauszuteilungswerte nach gesetzten Kriterien: _

_Gryffindor: 37,8 %_

_Ravenclaw: 37, 2 %_

_Slytherin: 17,7 %_

_Hufflepuff: 7,3 %_

_Lerngruppe- oder partner: abwartende Ergebnissuche _

Der Psychoanalyst konnte sich dieser knappen und präzisen Auswertung nur anschließen, jedoch verwunderte ihn ein Punkt der Aufzählung, bei den nur schwer definierbaren und versteckten _Charaktertendenzen_. Hermione Granger solle teilweise intolerant sein? Das konnte er sich nun wahrlich nicht vorstellen. Ihre Haltung bei dem Gesprächspunkt ‚Muggelstämmigkeit' hatte ihm doch deutlich gezeigt, dass sie selber anscheinend unter den Vorurteilen der rassistischen Vorstellung von „Rein-, Halb- und Schlammblütigkeit" gelitten hatte.

Dieser Punkt passte nicht in Freudungus' Analysen, aber manchmal spuckte der EMPA auch verwirrende Ergebnisse aus, die sich erst später erklären ließen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~

tbc

So, das war es mal wieder… Heute haben wir einen ersten Einblick in die „Untersuchungen" machen können… Natürlich sind unsere beiden Lieblinge Harry und Dray viiieeeelll zu kurz gekommen, aber das wird sich bald ändern…. *lach*

Lasst es mich wissen, wenn es euch gefallen hat… *zwinker*

Bis nächste Woche mit **Kapitel 5 - **Die Untersuchungen gehen weiter _oder was ist Dracos beste Eigenschaft?!_

Eure

thofra & Si

* da zwei Mädchen aus Harrys Jahrgang weder in den Büchern genannt, noch von JKR erwähnt wurden, habe ich mich für diese beiden Namen aus unvollständigen Listen und Recherchen entschieden… *zwinker*


	5. Chapter 5

*furchtbar schäm* Es tut mir wieder einmal schrecklich leid, dass die Updates momentan immer so lange dauern… Ich versuche mich zu bessern…

Erstmal – wie immer – vielen lieben Dank an die lieben Reviewer:

Xisca: … Ich danke dir vielmals! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir!!

Seelentochter: Hui, vielen dank! Aber die Asche muss wohl eher auf meinen Kopf… Die langen Zeiten zwischen den Updates sind eigentlich echt nicht mehr tragbar… Aber ich flitze zur zeit soviel auf einer anderen Seite herum, dass ff. net echt zu kurz kommt… Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Kapitel und Dracos „Despräch"… Hmm, ja die Zwischengespräche mit der lieben Si kann ich in diese Story wirklich schlecht einflechten… Aber eine Fortsetzung zu Freud lässt grüßen" ist geplant… *zwinker*

zissy: … an dieser Stelle ein kurzes Dankeschön für dein Review zu „Von goldenen Rauscheengeln und charismatischen Helden"…

So, nun aber endlich weiter mit…

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Die Untersuchungen gehen weiter

_oder was ist Dracos beste Eigenschaft?!_

~~~oOo~~~

Sehr verehrte Schüler,

hiermit möchte ich Ihnen ihre Termine zu den Einzelsitzungen mitteilen,

bei denen Sie bitte in den vierten Stock in mein Büro kommen.

Ich freue mich schon sehr, Sie alle näher kennen zu lernen.

Denken Sie bitte an ihren Zauberstab.

An den Vormittagsterminen werden Sie vom Unterricht befreit.

Dr. Eskil Freudungus

Termine des 7. Jahrgangs - Slytherin:

Bulstrode, Millicent - 03.11.2008, 15.15 Uhr

Davis, Tracey - 29.10.2008, 10.15 Uhr

Greengrass, Daphne - 24.10.2008, 14.00 Uhr

Parkinson, Pansy - 28.10.2008, 14.30 Uhr

Rivers, Lauren* - 05.11.2008, 16.00 Uhr

Crabbe, Vincent - 31.10.2008, 10.30 Uhr

Goyle, Gregory - 02.11.2008, 15.30 Uhr

Nott, Theodore - 07.11.2008, 14.15 Uhr

Malfoy, Draco - 27.10.2008, 11.00 Uhr

Zabini, Blaise - 06.11.2008, 9.15 Uhr

~~~oOo~~~

Draco warf noch mal einen kurzen Blick auf den Informationszettel, der in einem hässlichen Blaupastellton, das Schwarze Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum verschandelte.

„_Kein Sinn für Farbharmonien…tssss! Meine Fresse, Pastellblau und Dunkelgrün… Sind wir hier neuerdings bei ‚Hilfe – ich habe keinen Stil' ?!"_

Draco schnaubte verächtlich und setzte sich dann zu Milli, Blaise und Pansy, die sich vor dem Kamin niedergelassen hatten und den Sonntagabend anscheinend gemütlich ausklingen lassen wollten.

Er glitt neben seine langjährige, schwarzhaarige Freundin auf das dunkle Ledersofa, die sich gerade mit den Anderen über den Beginn der seltsamen ‚Gespräche' unterhielt.

„Tja, Daphne kann uns ja nun mal nichts weiter erzählen, außer dass es anscheinend wirklich keinerlei Folterungen oder Zwangshandlungen unter Zaubertrankeinfluss gibt…", meinte Pansy gerade und legte dann ihre Beine über die von Draco, wie sie es so oft tat. Der Blonde kraulte kurz ihr Knie.

„Hmm, schade… Ob wir eventuell den süßen Psychodoc ein bisschen zu seinem Glück _zwingen_ könnten…", kicherte Milli ziemlich untypisch, schaute amüsiert zu Pansy, die ebenfalls dreckig grinste und erntete von Blaise und Draco nur einen genervten Blick.

„Milli, ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr Beide und der halbe Jahrgang diesem Freudungus hinterher schmachten könnt!? Der Typ ist zwar recht attraktiv, aber immerhin pfuscht er in den Köpfen anderer Leute herrum!"

„Gerade du und Draco müsstet doch eigentlich verstehen, wie heiß dieser süße Doktor ist. Bei Salazar, habt ihr euch den Kerl mal ganz genau angesehen?! Der hat vielleicht einen Knackarsch… aller erste Wahl! Gestern haben Pans und ich ihn beim Joggen um den Schwarzen See beobachtet…"

„Jetzt schleicht ihr dem Kerl auch noch hinterher? Sag mal wie alt seid ihr?! Dreizehn!?"

„Ach, sei nicht so herablassend, Blaise! Natürlich laufen wir niemanden hinterher. Wir haben ihn zufällig gesehen, als er wieder zurückkam. Wir sind gerade vom Quidditch-Feld gekommen. Übrigens, Draco, dein Team ist echt klasse!... Ähm, aber zurück zum Thema. Also, das Doktorchen kam gerade vom Joggen und hielt dann kurz an. Anscheinend war ihm extrem heiß, denn er öffnete seine Laufjacke und bei allen Göttern… der Typ ist so was von gut gebaut! Da wäre selbst dir, Blaise, sofort einer abgegangen. Ein Oberkörper wie aus Stahl und…"

„Nun ist aber gut, Milli. Draco und ich haben ganz gut verstanden, dass du ihn am liebsten gleich besprungen hättest!", warf Blaise entnervt dazwischen.

„Außerdem finde ich die Vorstellung daran, dass mir jemand während des Sex's psychologisch angehauchte Tipps zu Verbesserung des Liebesspiels zuflüstert, ziemlich abtörnend." Draco zog angeekelt seine Nase kraus.

„Hm… vielleicht belegt Freudungus dich danach ja auch gleich mit einem Schweigezauber, damit du seine perversen Fantasien nicht weiter plauderst!" Blaise lächelte fies und schenkte Draco ein eindeutiges Grinsen. Selbst Pansy und Millicent mussten sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft… Ich finde es echt heftig, dass wir einen Schweigezauber aufgehalst bekommen… Ich meine, was soll der Scheiß?! Da müssen wir diesen Mist schon mitmachen und können noch nicht mal darüber sprechen!"

„Draco, du vergisst, dass der Zauber nur bis Ende der übernächsten Woche anhält. Und irgendwie kann ich ja auch verstehen, dass wir nicht darüber reden sollen. Das wäre ja irgendwie den ersten Leuten nicht gerade fair gegenüber, oder?! Die wussten ja schließlich auch nicht, was da auf sie zukam." Draco bedachte Pansy mit einem leicht verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck.

„Seit wann bist du so sozial? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sich das Wort ‚fair' überhaupt in deinem Wortschatz befindet. An dir ist anscheinend eine kleine Hufflepuff vorbeigegangen."

Die schwarzhaarige Slytherin gab Draco einen leichten Tritt gegen den Oberschenkel, der spielerisch ihren Fuß festhielt.

„Ach, mach den Mund zu, Mr. Die-Welt-dreht-sich-nur-um-mich!"

„Tut sie das denn nicht!?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich gebe Pansy Recht. Auch wenn ich grundsätzlich keine Lust habe, meine kostbare Zeit jetzt auch noch einem Seelenzauberer zu schenken, könnte das interessant werden…" Blaise goss sich gerade etwas französisches Kristallwasser in ein Glas und machte einen rätselhaften Eindruck.

„Bei _deiner_ Seele ist sowieso schon jeglicher Heilungsversuch verlorene Müh, du kleiner Teufel!", stichelte Pansy.

„Hmm… vielleicht!" Blaise feuchte Lippen umspielte ein diabolisches Lächeln.

„Soweit ich weiß, waren aus Gryffindor die Granger und Weasley schon am Freitag bei Freudungus. Was meint ihr, ob die explodierte Haarbürste letztenendes den Psychodoc um den Verstand gequasselt hat und Mr. Ich-passe-mich-farblich-meinem-Haus-an dahingehend therapiert wurde, nicht so viel Nachwuchs zu produzieren…?!" Milli lachte laut auf.

Der Blonde lächelte leicht. „Keine Ahnung, aber zu wünschen wäre es der Zaubererschaft schon. Ansonsten ist mir es aber ziemlich schnuppe, wie die Potter-Anhängsel abgeschnitten haben."

„Draco, Süßer! Dir ist schon klar, dass wir am Ende eventuell auch mit den Gryffindors zusammenarbeiten müssen!", warf Pansy ein und lehnte ihren Kopf in eine Hand gebettet an eine der hohen Lehnen. „Stell dir mal vor, du musst mit Potter zusammen lernen!"

Dracos Augen verengten sich und ein Sturm peitschte durch die grauen Seelenspiegel. „So dämlich kann selbst dieser Freudungus nicht sein. Das gäbe am Ende nur Tote und ich gehe sicherlich nicht zur Beerdigung von Potter…"

Pansy verdrehte die Augen. „Kannst du dir nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, mit dem kleinen Helden zu lernen? Ich stelle mir das ziemlich romantisch vor…" Die Stimme der Schwarzhaarigen nahm einen sarkastisch-säuselnden Ton an. „…Jahrelange Erzfeinde sitzen friedlich zusammen und büffeln was das Zeug hält. Am Ende stellen sie sogar fest, dass sie…" Pansys letzte Worte wurden durch einen lauten Aufschrei ihrerseits unterbrochen.

Draco hatte ihr ziemlich unsanft in die Wade gekniffen. „Wage es diesen Schwachsinn weiter auszuführen und ich gehe auch nicht zu _deiner_ Beerdigung…!"

„Autsch, spinnst du?! Das gibt einen scheiß blauen Fleck!"

„Tja, böse Mädchen bestraft der liebe Draco sofort! Besonders wenn sie absoluten Müll erzählen."

„Ist ja schon gut, Süßer! Du verstehst aber auch echt keinen Spaß!" Pansy rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle an ihrem Bein.

„Damit Pans den heutigen Abend noch überlebt, wechseln wir mal lieber das Thema. Draco scheint einfach immer extremst _erregt_ bei dem Namen Potter zu sein!" Blaise legte eine Kunstpause ein und erntete einen mörderischen Blick seitens des Blonden. Der verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar, da er wusste, dass der dunkelhaarige Slytherin nur darauf wartete.

„Nun gut. Also, Milli wie steht es mit unserem lieben Snape? Schon weitere Erfolge wegen der Party verbuchen können?"

„Hach, er versucht mir in letzter Zeit ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen… Ich habe den Eindruck, dass ihm mittlerweile alles recht wäre, wenn ich ihn nur einfach in Ruhe lasse. Hah, er ist manchmal so furchtbar leicht zu beeinflussen… Daher denke ich, können wir die Zusatzbestellungen machen – nur dürfen wir den schottischen Whiskey nicht vergessen! Hast du schon die Zutatenliste an ‚Bobbins' geschickt, Blaise?"

Der Angesprochene nickte und lehnte sich dann entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück.

Das kleine Grüppchen Slytherins saß noch einige Zeit zusammen am Kamin und unterhielt sich über verschiedene Dinge, bis es schließlich Zeit war endlich die Nachtruhe zu beachten und so verschwanden alle in ihren Zimmern.

Draco kehrte gerade aus dem Badezimmer zurück und setzte sich dann seufzend auf sein Bett.

„Na, machst du dir Sorgen, wegen deines Termins morgen bei diesem Freudungus?" Blaise schaute kurz nach oben und unterbrach sein Schreiben in seinem Büchlein.

„Nun, ‚Sorgen machen' würde ich es nicht nennen… Ich habe einfach keinen Nerv auf den Scheiß! Meine Fresse, warum musste der alte Sack eines Schulleiters auch wieder so eine beschissene Idee haben?! Häuserübergreifende Lerngruppen… Shit! Stell dir mal vor, wir müssen mit einem Hufflepuff oder tatsächlich mit den Gryffindors zusammen lernen!?" Draco zog sich sein Shirt aus und ließ sich ziemlich schwerfällig auf sein Bett zurückplumpsen.

Blaise betrachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam und legte dann seine Feder zur Seite.

„Draco, geh jetzt gleich nicht wieder an die Decke…" Der Blonde gab nur ein genervtes _‚Mhmpf'_ von sich und schloss dann die Augen – wenn sein bester Freund so anfing, konnte das nur entweder in einem Tobsuchtsanfall - seitens Draco - oder aber in einer Lachattacke enden.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du vor allem wegen _eines ganz bestimmten_ Gryffindors so … nun ja… unleidlich bist!"

„Blaise, du bist mein bester Freund und es wäre wirklich schade, wenn du unnötigen Qualen ausgesetzt wärst – also warne ich dich! Dieses Thema hatten wir jetzt in den letzten Tagen irgendwie und vor allem auffällig oft. Mir ist Potter scheiß egal! Er könnte neben mir einen Schwächeanfall bekommen und ich würde noch über seine bescheuerte Brille lachen. Also, warum fängst du immer wieder mit dem Thema an?" Der Blonde hatte sich mittlerweile auf seinem Bett umgedreht und stützte seinen Kopf auf den Armen ab.

„Und warum tickst du ständig aus, wenn er sich auch nur in der Nähe aufhalten _könnte_?! Ich erinnere dich an die Situation in der Bibliothek vor ein paar Tagen!"

„Der Typ ist einfach… einfach unerträglich. Immer dieses Heldentumgetue… Meine Fresse, soll ich ihm jetzt einen lutschen, weil er so geil ist, oder wie?! Draco biss sich augenblicklich auf die Zunge. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Blaise strich sich lasziv über die Lippen. „Hmmm, NETTE Vorstellung!... Aber mal ehrlich, ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Potter dieses Heldverehrungsding selbst ziemlich unangenehm ist!? Bei Salazar, er stolziert hier doch nicht rum und hält ein Schild hoch, auf dem er um seine ‚Göttlichkeit' wirbt. Er wird regelmäßig knallrot, wenn ihn mal wieder ein Haufen pubertierender Mädels auflauert und ihn regelrecht anschmachten!"

„Hey, sag mal, du hast dich ja anscheinend gut informiert! Willst unseren Goldjungen wohl selbst ein wenig _anschmachten_, oder wie!?

„Ach, Süßer! Du bist manchmal echt ein kleines Naivchen! _ICH_ habe etwas ganz anderes im Auge… Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache! Ich würde dir einfach mal raten, nicht immer so krampfhaft eifersüchtig auf Potter zu sein! Bei Salazars Grab, der Kerl hat dir nicht nur einmal deinen süßen Arsch gerettet!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich dann mit Schwung erneut um, so dass er nun wieder mit dem Rücken auf seiner Decke lag.

Blaise beäugte den Blonden nachdenklich. „Oder ist es das?"

„Was?" fragte Draco schroff.

„Na, dass Potter dich gerettet hat! Kannst du ihn deswegen nicht leiden? Weil du bei ihm das Gefühl hast, in seiner Schuld zu stehen?!"

Der blonde Slytherin atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich schmerzlich an eine bestimmte Szene im Endkampf, welcher hier in Hogwarts stattgefunden hatte…

_Der Krieg tobte im Schloss und auf dem Gelände ringsherum. Überall hörte man entsetzliche Schreie und die Dunkelheit wurde durch zuckende, rote sowie grüne Lichtblitze erhellt. Das Schloss hatte unter den ständigen Angriffen der Todesser und anderer schwarzmagischer Wesen gelitten. Der Geruch von Blut, verbranntem Holz und ein quälender Staubdunst hingen in der Luft._

_In einem verlassenen sowie fast völlig zerstörten Korridor standen sich Draco und Potter mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber. _

_Die Slytherins hatten sich nach Stunden der Schlacht zerstreut und kämpften entweder gegen die Todesser oder versuchten ihre Haut zu retten. Der Blonde suchte panisch seine Eltern, die ebenfalls irgendwo im Schloss waren. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Auf einmal schrie eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. „Malfoy, bleib stehen!" Langsam und bebend drehte sich der Blonde um._

_Potter starrte ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an… Zorn, Verzweiflung, Trauer und pure Wut, aber auch Zweifel und Hilflosigkeit spiegelten sich in dem funkelnden Grün wieder… Der Slytherin hob seinen Zauberstab instinktiv. _

_So standen sich die langjährigen Erzfeinde in mitten der tosenden und brüllenden Schlacht minutenlang gegenüber._

_Urplötzlich schrie Draco einen Fluch und schwenkte seinen Stab in Richtung Potter… Ein strahlend heller Lichtblitz erleuchtete kurz die dämmrige Dunkelheit. Die grünen Augen weiteten sich und der intensive Blickkontakt brach abrupt ab…_

_Hinter dem Gryffindor fiel ein lebloser Körper mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den mit Trümmern übersäten Steinboden. Staub wirbelte auf und Draco hörte einige Augenblicke nichts anderes, als den widerhallenden Klang vom Aufschlagen des toten Körpers._

_Mit einem Mal waren da wieder diese grünen Augen. Sie schoben sich vor den toten Leib… Potter war auf Draco zugegangen und stand ihm einfach nur verwirrt und leicht zitternd gegenüber._

_Der Blonde hielt krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab immer noch erhoben, mit dem er gerade einen aus dem Nichts erschienenden Todesser hinter dem Gryffindor getroffen hatte, der diesen rücklings anzugreifen versuchte… _

_Potter legte langsam eine Hand auf den haltlos zitternden Arm von Draco und drückte diesen behutsam nach unten._

„_Das hättest du nicht tun müssen!", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige mit brüchiger Stimme._

_Draco starrte weiterhin in die grünen Augen… Da war kein Zorn, kein Hass, keine Wut – sondern eine Wärme und …Dankbarkeit…_

„_Er hätte dich getötet, wenn ich nicht…"_

„_Ja, du hast mir das Leben gerettet! Ich danke dir, Malfoy. Ich habe deine Eltern vorhin gesehen… Sie sind wohlauf und befinden sich in der Nähe der Großen Halle. Sei vorsichtig!"_

_Potter strich kurz mit dem Daumen über Dracos Handrücken, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit…_

Der blonde Slytherin bemerkte, wie er sich unbewusst über die Hand strich. Er räusperte sich und drehte seinen Kopf, so dass Blaise ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Die feuchten Augen blinzelte er trocken.

„Ja, das wird es vielleicht sein! Ich stehe bei niemanden gerne in der Schuld!"

~~~oOo~~~

Freudungus seufzte einmal laut auf. Dann legte er seine Pergamente an die Seite und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Seine Beine waren schwer und fühlten sich an, als ob eine Horde Zentauren darüber galoppiert wäre - sein linker Fuß war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

Wie lange hatte er jetzt schon an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen? Ein kurzer Blick auf seine silberne Taschenuhr verriet ihm, dass er nun schon wieder drei Stunden über den verschiedenen Auswertungen gegrübelt hatte. Nur ab und an hatte er sich in einem der vielen Bücher einen Rat geholt und etwas nachgeschlagen.

Freudungus musste zugeben, dass sich nach dem ersten Tag der Untersuchungen und dem darauf folgenden Wochenende eine kleine Enttäuschung in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet hatte.

Er hatte sich die Ergebnisse und die Auswertungen der bisherigen Schüler immer wieder angeschaut und mit seinen eigenen Eindrücken und Bewertungen verglichen. Ein wenig zerknirscht musste er zugeben, dass der EMPA nach den Modifikationen und den entsprechend gesprochenen Zaubern, die Hauszugehörigkeiten der ersten sechs Schüler genauso wiedergegeben hatte, wie der ‚Sprechende Hut' diese eingeteilt hatte.

Ein kleines bisschen hatte Freudungus die Hoffnung gehegt, schon bei den ersten Sitzungen gravierende Unterschiede festzustellen und somit mit seiner wissenschaftlichen Arbeit diesem alten, magischen – und schlichtweg veralteten – Urgestein ein Schnippchen hätte schlagen können.

Er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, seine Studie ein wenig als kleinen _Wettkampf_ seiner Person mit dem ‚Sprechenden Hut' anzusehen, obwohl es natürlich in erster Linie um die Lerngruppen gehen sollte.

Wenn es so weiter ging, müsste Dumbledore wohl einsehen, dass die Schüler in ihren Häusern tatsächlich so stark verhaftet waren, dass sich wahrscheinlich keine übergreifenden Lerngruppen bilden lassen würden. Nun gut, die abschließenden Ergebnisse des EMPA würden erst in zwei Wochen vorliegen und Freudungus hatte bislang nur wenige der jungen Hexen und Zauberer kennen gelernt. Aber auch seine Beobachtungen während des Wochenendes ließen vermuten, dass die einzelnen Schülergruppierungen innerhalb ihrer Cliquen extrem isoliert waren. Die drei Häuser Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff verband zwar eine lockere Freundschaft und vereinzelt wurden auch engere Bindungen geknüpft.

Jedoch schien es so, als ob alle an den typischen Tugenden der Häuser festhielten und sich über diese auch hauptsächlich selbst identifizierten. Der EMPA würde das in seinen Berechnungen natürlich stark gewichten.

Besonders das Haus Slytherin schien eine ganz gesonderte Rolle inne zu haben. Die Schüler der anderen Häuser hatten augenscheinlich eine extreme Abneigung gegen die ‚Schlangen'. Nun gut, selbst Freudungus, als ausgebildeter Spezialist, ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, den Voreingenommenheiten und Intoleranzen Glauben zu schenken. Regelmäßig musste er sich seiner neutralen Rolle, als Beobachter, bewusst werden.

Nun, der Zeitpunkt war noch zu früh, sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen. Zunächst mussten alle Sitzungen durchlaufen sein, damit er genügend Informationen sammeln konnte.

Vielleicht ergab sich ja doch noch eine überraschende Wendung…

In einem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore hatte Freudungus diesen unzufrieden über die ersten Sitzungen dahingehend informiert, dass auch der EMPA die getroffenen Hauszugehörigkeiten bestätigt hatte.

Kurz darauf und mit einem kleinen, genugtuenden Lächeln, konnte er den Professor jedoch über die sehr exakten Angaben der Prozentsätze grübeln sehen.

„Ich finde es wirklich sehr erstaunlich, wie genau ihr Gerät die Zugehörigkeiten berechnet hat, Doktor Freudungus. Höchst interessant!

Der Schulleiter sah sich die Werte genau an. „Wie ich sehe, haben sie den EMPA nach bestimmten Kriterien eingestellt! Ich vermute, ihr Gerät vergleicht die typischen charakterlichen Zuschreibungen der vier Häuser mit den vorhandenen Eigenschaften der Schüler. Daraus errechnet er dann dieser Werte, oder?"

„Ja, sie haben Recht. Ich habe versucht möglichst vielfältige Einstellungen beim EMPA vorzunehmen, damit es nicht zu einseitigen Klischeezuschreibungen kommt.

„Oh, sehr gut, Doktor Freudungus!" Der Schulleiter schaute kurz aus dem Fenster seines Büros und der Psychoanalyst konnte sich nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, dass Dumbledore weitaus mehr mit diesen Werten im Sinn hatte, als er offenbarte.

Ein lautes Knurren seines Magens holte den Psychoanalysten in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und erinnerte ihn daran, dass es nun endgültig Zeit war, zu Frühstücken. Er schüttelte die Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore ab, erhob sich und verließ dann etwas steif und leicht humpelnd sein Büro.

~~~oOo~~~

Draco schlenderte langsam den Korridor im 4. Stock entlang. In einer Minute musste er bei diesem bescheuerten Psychodoktor sein. Der Blonde dachte kurzzeitig darüber nach, den Termin einfach sausen zu lassen, doch irgendwie war er nun doch auch gespannt, was ihn da erwarten würde.

Auf Grund dieses Schweigezaubers konnten die bislang ‚untersuchten' Schüler ja nichts weiter darüber berichten. _Nun, was solls!? Jetzt war er ja schon vor dem Büro, dann konnte er auch anklopfen – aber leicht würde es dem Seelenklempner bestimmt nicht machen…_

Draco klopfte an die Tür und drückte sogleich die Klinke herunter. Er betrat ohne zu Zögern den Raum, musterte schnell die Einrichtung und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Freudungus anscheinend - und trotz des furchtbar pastellblauen Zettels - tatsächlich Geschmack hatte. Der Blonde unterließ es selbstverständlich, das Kompliment in irgendeiner Art und Weise kund zu tun.

„Oh ja, guten Morgen! Mr. Malfoy, wenn ich nicht irre!? Setzen sie sich bitte." Freudungus saß an seinem Schreibtisch, erhob sich sogleich und ging mit einer einladenden Geste hinüber zu einer Couch mit passendem Sessel.

Bis vor zwei Sekunden hatte er die knappen Notizen über Draco Malfoy studiert. So hatte er erfahren, dass dieser Schüler zum einem dem Hause Slytherin zugeteilt war, was anscheinend eine lange Tradition der Malfoyschen Familie darstellte. Außerdem gehörte er zu den Besten des Jahrgangs und konnte überragende Noten im Fach ‚Zaubertränke' vorweisen.

Darüber hinaus und weitaus interessanter war die Tatsache, dass die reinblütige Familie eine durchaus verzwickte Rolle während des Krieges und der Vernichtung des ‚Dunklen Lords' gespielt hatte. Die Eltern des Schülers waren Todesser und somit treue Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen. Dieser Fakt erschreckte Freudungus immer wieder, aber scheinbar gehörte solch eine Ungeheuerlichkeit zum Alltag der Slytherinschüler. Allerdings hatte sich die Familie letztenendes doch noch gegen den ‚Dunklen Herrscher' gestellt. Sogar Harry Potter, welcher in den Aufzeichnungen als eine Art Schulrivale Draco Malfoys bezeichnet wurde, hatte eine Aussage _für_ die Familie abgegeben.

Freudungus konnte nicht verbergen, dass er sich sehr freute, den jungen Mann zu ‚untersuchen'.

Draco schenkte dem Psychoanalyst lediglich einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck und ließ sich dann auf dem angebotenen Platz nieder. Hinter ihm knisterte ein wärmendes Feuer, doch der Blonde fixierte sofort ein seltsam anmutendes Gerät oder vielmehr ein schwebendes ‚Etwas', was sich über diesem Gerät befand.

„Mr. Malfoy, diese Gerät, welches sie gerade betrachten, ist der so genannte EMPA. Es ist ein psychoanalytischer Automat, welcher mich bei diesem Gespräch unterstützt. Sie brauchen keinerlei Bedenken haben!"

„Aha!", entgegnete der Blonde passiv. Draco musste zugeben, dass ihn dieses Gerät zwar auf der einen Seite faszinierte, aber er dennoch großes Unbehagen fühlte. _Was sollte das genau für ein Gerät sein? Konnte Freudungus damit eventuell irgendwelche Geheimnisse entschlüsseln? Unterstützte der Automat eventuell den Seelenzauberer in Legilimentik?_

Freudungus zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er hatte sogleich bemerkt, dass dieser junge Zauberer vor ihm, eine gewisse Distanziertheit an den Tag legte – nun gut, man könnte es auch als eiskalte Unzugänglichkeit bezeichnen… Dies versprach wahrlich schwierig zu werden!

„Nun gut, Mr. Malfoy. Wie ich schon sagte, hilft mir dieses Gerät während unseres Gesprächs verschiedene Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ich weise aber darauf hin - da ich ihnen ihre Bedenken ansehe - dass ich weder Legilimentik noch andere Magie zum ungewollten Eindringung in ihren Geist nutze. Es sind ihre ganz eigenen Verlautbarungen, die es zu analysieren gilt. Wenn sie einverstanden sind, können wir auch gleich beginnen?!"

Der Blonde nickte lediglich steif.

„Sehr gut. Als Erstes möchte ich sie bitten, mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Patronus hervorzubringen?!" Draco verkrampfte sich und er biss sich unwillkürlich leicht in die Unterlippe. _„Na, das fängt ja schon gut an!"_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Ist das notwendig?!", fragte er den Psychoanalysten schroff.

„Ähm, nein, es ist grundsätzlich nicht erforderlich! Wenn sie es nicht möchten oder können, ist das in Ordnung! Es wäre nur hilfreich! Würden sie mir den Grund nennen, warum sie keinen Patronus erzeugen möchten?"

„Ich denke, dass sie dies nichts angeht!" Er funkelte den Psychoanalysten mit eiskaltem Blick an, besann sich dann jedoch schnell und lächelte gezwungen.

„Es ist mir sehr unangenehm! Ich habe leider nie gelernt einen Patronus zu beschwören, daher kann ich ihnen diese Bitte nicht erfüllen", säuselte Draco in zuckersüßen Ton.

Freudungus hatte die verschiedenen Erregungszustände des jungen Zauberers innerhalb der letzten paar Sekunden mit wachem Interesse verfolgt. Scheinbar war es ihm tatsächlich unendlich unangenehm, ein Unvermögen zugeben zu müssen.

„Das ist nicht schlimm, Mr. Malfoy! Die besten Zauberer können nicht immer einen gestaltlichen Patronus erzeugen. Würden sie mir dann bitte ihren Zauberstab überreichen?" Freudungus bemerkte erneut, wie sich die Augen des blonden, jungen Mannes misstrauisch vereengten. Daher lächelte er abermals.

„Auch dies ist eine rein formale Angelegenheit und Teil dieses Gesprächs. Sie erhalten ihren Zauberstab unversehrt und unverändert zurück!" Freudungus erhoffte sich dadurch zumindest ein wenig Vertrauen in diesem überaus skeptischen jungen Mann wecken zu können.

„Nun, wenn es sein muss!" Draco griff langsam nach seinem Stab und überließ diesen nur widerwillig dem Psychoanalysten.

Freudungus tauchte den gut gepflegten Zauberstab vorsichtig und langsam in die goldbronzestrahlende Kugel des EMPA. Mit einem Mal wirbelten die Strudel hellgleißend auf und Freudungus spürte an seinen Fingerspitzen eine starke Vibration. Plötzlich erstrahlte die Kugel in einem silbrigen Licht und abertausende goldbronzefarbende Wirbel verzwirbelten sich mit verschiedensten Silbertönen.

Freudungus musste sich stark auf die Zunge beißen, um diese ungewöhnliche Reaktion seines EMPA nicht sofort zu kommentieren. Ihm war klar, dass dies ein wirklich seltenes Phänomen war und konnte seine freudige Anspannung auf die späteren Ergebnisse kaum unterdrücken. Er riss seinen Blick von dieser erstaunlichen Reaktion los, um Mr. Malfoy keinen weiteren Grund zum Argwohn zu bereiten.

Mit einem ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich seinem Gegenüber zu. „Nun, dann könnten wir also beginnen… Sind sie einverstanden, Mr. Malfoy?"

Dieser nickte abermals nur steif.

„Schön! Zunächst würde ich sie bitten, mir zu einigen Stichpunkten, die ich ihnen gleich nennen werde, einfach ihre ersten Gedanken zu sagen! Nun, das erste Wort wäre - Muggel!"

Draco atmete kurz aus. „_War ja klar! -_ Ich kann ihnen zu Muggeln kaum etwas sagen, da ich mich nie wirklich dafür interessiert habe. Es gibt muggelstämmige Zauberer. Ansonsten habe ich nichts weiter mit ihnen zu tun!" Der Blonde räusperte sich kurz und fixierte dann erneut die dunkelbraunen Augen des Psychoanalysten.

„Gut, das nächste Stichwort – Familie!"

„Meine Familienstammbaum kann man Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgen. Die Malfoys sind eine der ältesten und rein… ähm… und ehrwürdigsten Zauberfamilien Englands. Ich vermute jetzt einfach mal, dass ich ihnen nicht den gesamten Stammbaum erläutern soll…!"

„Nun, das wäre vielleicht wirklich ein wenig… mühsam. Aber denken sie bitte daran, dass sie mir nichts erzählen _sollen_. Es gibt kein Falsch oder Richtig, sondern geht es vielmehr um ihre erste Reaktion zu einem Wort. Nun, dann schließlich ein letzter Stichpunkt, Mr. Malfoy – ihre beste Eigenschaft!"

Draco musste unwillkürlich kurz schmunzeln. „Nun, ich denke, dass _sehen_ sie, oder?!"

Freudungus starrte den jungen Mann kurz perplex an. Hatte er sich eben verhört?! „Ähm, ja … ähm gut. Aber nennen sie mir noch eine ihrer _inneren_ Eigenschaften, auf die sie besonders stolz sind."

So langsam begann Draco dieses Gespräch als ziemlich belustigend zu betrachten. Mit einer gespielt übertriebenen Bewegung legte er sich einen Finger ans Kinn und tat so, als überlege er fieberhaft. „Hm, nun wo fange ich da an? Meine Intelligenz, meine schulischen Leistungen, meine enorme soziale Ader, meine Bescheidenheit…!"

„Nun gut, Mr. Malfoy! Ich verstehe… Wenden wir uns etwas Anderem zu! Ich werde ihnen gleich zwei verschiedene Projektionsbilder zeigen. Äußern sie sich bitte ganz spontan, was ihnen dazu einfällt."

Freudungus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über die strahlende Kugel des EMPA, aus der sofort zwei Figuren emporstiegen und sich gegenseitig umkreisten - zuerst schnell, dann immer langsamer…

Draco betrachtete die Figuren aufmerksam. Seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich. Unwillkürlich und ohne darüber wirklich nachzudenken seufzte er leicht auf.

„Ich sehe darin zwei Zauberer, die sich gegenseitig bekämpfen oder zumindest abzuschätzen versuchen, wer der Bessere oder Stärkere ist."

„An wen genau denken sie?", flüsterte Freudungus vorsichtig. Er hatte den konzentrierten und fast starrenden Blick des blonden, jungen Mannes sehr wohl bemerkt. Der Psychoanalyst konnte sich dem Gedanken nicht verwehren, dass der Schüler mehr als nur zwei anonyme Kämpfer in diesem Bild sah.

„Pot… ähm… Ich denke einfach an zwei verfeindete Zauberer. An mehr nicht! Niemanden Besonderen." Draco riss seinen Blick von den zwei silbrigen Figuren los und fixierte dann den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer auf dem Sessel mit einem ärgerlichen Ausdruck.

Freudungus Diktierfeder wirbelte schnell und lautlos über ein Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch. Der letzte Gedankengang des Psychoanalysten wurde gerade notiert _– Pot… = Harry Potter?_

„In Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy. Nun noch ein zweites Bild, bitte!" Mit einem erneuten Schwenker über der wabernden Kugel, versanken die beiden Figuren wieder in den Wirbeln und ein anders Gebilde stieg empor – ein schlichtes, längliches Objekt ohne besondere Merkmale.

Draco betrachtete dieses unaussagekräftiges Gebilde und plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Bild – ein dunkler Zauberstab und tosend, blitzende Augen, die ihn förmlich durchbohrten…

„Ähm, ich sehe da ein… längliches Gebilde… Keine Ahnung!" Draco setzte sich aufrechter hin und musste kurz blinzeln, dabei überschlug er elegant seine Beine.

Auch die unbewusste - in der augenscheinlich berechneten - Geste bemerkte Freudungus. Es war seltsam! Dieser junge Zauberer war unglaublich zweideutig. Sein Verhalten und die Äußerungen standen so häufig im völligen Gegensatz und dann wieder war sein Gebärden außerordentlich einfach zu deuten - wobei selbst diese Eindeutigkeiten in sich wieder an die Grenzen der Heuchlerei prallten. Es war wirklich nicht einfach diesen Menschen zu verstehen – geschweige denn zu explizieren.

„Ich stimme ihnen zu, dass es sich hierbei um ein längliches Gebilde handelt. Aber welchen ersten Gedanken hatten sie dazu? Woran erinnert sie diese Figur?", versuchte Freudungus den jungen Mann vor ihm ein wenig heraus zu locken.

Draco hatte sich regelrecht erschrocken, als ihm bewusst geworden wurde, _was_ sein erster Gedanke bei der Betrachtung war und womit er diesen in Verbindung brachte. Sofort schob er dieses Bild von sich weg und legte sein üblich gespieltes Desinteresse an den Tag.

„Nun, ein längliches Gebilde… Da gibt es eine Menge mögliche Gedanken zu…" Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „…meinen erste Interpretation fällt wahrscheinlich unter das Jugendschutzgesetz, daher spreche ich sie nicht aus. Ansonsten könnte ich mit dieser Figur einen Zauberstab oder einen Besen in Verbindung bringen." Draco lehnte sich genüsslich wieder zurück.

Freudungus wurde bewusst, dass diese ‚Gespräch' nun wohl nicht mehr in einer vernünftigen Spur lief und entschied sich daher, nichts weiter auf Biegen und Brechen herbei zu zwingen.

„In Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy. Ich danke ihnen für diese recht rationale Betrachtung! Zum Schluss würde ich sie noch bitten einen kurzen Augenblick über eine Beschreibung ihres Lebensmottos nachzudenken - ein oder zwei Sätze, die ihre Einstellung oder ihre Betrachtungsweise zum Leben wiedergibt…"

Draco braucht darüber nun wirklich nicht weiter nachzudenken.

„Nun, ich bin der Meinung ‚Niveau sieht nur von unten aus wie Arroganz', wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine…"

„Ich verstehe sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy. So, ich denke, wir beenden dieses Gespräch an dieser Stelle und ich danke ihnen für ihre… Mitarbeit."

Freudungus tippte mit seinem Zauberstab kurz den EMPA an und schon tauchte Dracos Stab aus der Kugel auf.

„Nun, wie sicher schon wissen, werden sie beim Verlassen dieses Raumes mit einem kurzzeitigen Schweigezauber belegt…!"

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst! Dagegen kann man nun leider nichts machen!" Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab entgegen und mit einer flüchtigen Verabschiedung verließ er kurzerhand das Büro.

Freudungus schaute diesem unterkühlten jungen Mann noch einen Moment nach und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Gerät. Er entnahm dem silbernen Zylinder die beschriftete Pergamentrolle, legte sie zögernd zur weiteren Auswertung auf seinen Schreibtisch und beschäftigte sich zunächst mit dem folgenden Termin. Er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, erst am Abend die Auswertungen des EMPAs zu begutachten. Jedoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ständig bei dem so ungewöhnlichen ‚Gespräch' war.

~~~oOo~~~

Am späten Abend saß Freudungus verwirrt und ungewöhnlich ratlos an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ein weiteres Mal auf das Pergament in seinen Händen…

_**Draco Malfoy, Haus Slytherin**_

_Patronus: nicht erlernt_

_**Zauberstabüberreaktion – ERROR**_

…_Pause…_

_Zauberstab: Weißdornholz, Einhornhaar, 10 Zoll, ziemlich federnd_

_Abstammung: reinblütig_

_Auffälligkeiten: extreme Distanziertheit, Hochmut, Intelligenz, Berechenbarkeit, Selbstgefälligkeit, Bissigkeit_

_Verborgene charakterliche Tendenzen: Selbstbesinnung, Bitterkeit, Entschlossenheit, Enthusiasmus, Versagensängste, Hingebung(?)_

_Gegensätzlichkeiten: _

_Intoleranz und Toleranz, Feindschaft und Freundschaft, Egoismus und Altruismus_

_Hauszuteilungswerte nach gesetzten Kriterien: _

_Slytherin: 46,1 %_

_Gryffindor: 44,3%_

_Ravenclaw: 9,6 %_

_Hufflepuff: 0 %_

_**Zusatz: schwankende Werte während der Untersuchung**_

_Lerngruppe- oder partner: abwartende Ergebnissuche _

Das war nun wirklich sehr seltsam! Schon während des ‚Gesprächs' mit diesem Slytherinschüler waren ihm Uneindeutigkeiten und Unregelmäßigkeiten aufgefallen. Aber eigentlich hätte er drauf gewettet, dass der EMPA ihm einige unterstützende Ergebnisse liefern würde. Nun aber sah es so aus, dass selbst ein wissenschaftliches Gerät - mit magischen bahnbrechenden Möglichkeiten - nicht mehr als ein verwirrendes Resultat ermitteln konnte… Was sollte den bloß die Fehlermeldung bei diesem besonderen Phänomen der Zauberstabverschmelzung?

Freudungus hatte gehofft, der EMPA würde ihm diese seltene Reaktion erklären.

Nur einmal hatte der Psychoanalyst solch eine Erscheinung gesehen. Vor einigen Jahren – in der Entwicklungsphase des EMPAs – hatte es sich durch einen glücklichen Zufall ergeben, dass die reine magische Essenz, welche sich nur durch einen unglaublich komplizierten Prozess materialisieren lässt, genau dasselbe Phänomen gezeigt hatte.

Die wenigsten Zauberer und Hexen waren in der Lage, reine magische Essenz in ihrer makellosesten Form herzustellen. Nur einige Wenige verstanden den äußerst komplexen Verlauf und kannten letztendlich die notwendigen Zauber. Soweit Freudungus wusste, mussten während der Erzeugung drei Grundkomponenten zusammenkommen und der Prozess dauerte sehr lange. Die ersten zwei Zutaten waren zum einen, ein Tropfen silbernen und reinen Blutes einen Einhorns. Die zweite Zutat war ein goldenes Bruchstück gefrorenen Drachenfeuers, welches direkt aus dem Schlund des Tieres geschöpft werden musste.

Dem Psychoanalysten war es vor einigen Jahren erlaubt gewesen, bei der Zuführung der letzten Komponente einem alten Meister der Herstellung beizuwohnen. Er war erstaunt, welch simple Zutat der alte Mann dem kleinen gläsernen Kessel zuführte – eine verwelkende Blüte einer Rose.

Doch als die Blütenblätter die köchelnde, silbrig-goldene Flüssigkeit berührte zersprang der gläserne Kessel und zerschmolz regelrecht. Ein strahlend helles Licht flammte auf und Freudungus konnte erkennen, wie sich aus silbrig-goldenen und bronzefarbenden Wirbeln eine Kugel bildete, die ständig in Bewegung schien. Ein paar Augenblicke beobachtete er dieses wunderbare Farbenspiel und konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen.

Freudungus schloss kurz seine Augen und rief sich das unglaubliche Erlebnis in all seinen Details noch mal in Erinnerung… Dann schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf und blickte erneut auf das Pergament in seinen Händen. Wie konnten diese Geschehnisse in Verbindung stehen? Warum löste der Zauberstab von Mr. Malfoy bloß diese Reaktion hervor?

Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

Und wäre dem noch nicht genug, so war dem Pergament eine weitere Unregelmäßig zu entnehmen. Der EMPA schien Probleme bei der genauen Berechnung der Hauszugehörigkeitswerte gehabt zu haben - _schwankende Werte während der Untersuchung…_

Der Psychoanalyst wischte sich grübelnd über die Stirn. Das war wirklich alles mehr als seltsam…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~

tbc

So, das war es erstmal wieder… Hmmm, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen…. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass mich einige für bescheuert halten – ja, ja das wird wahrscheinlich sowieso schon der ein oder andere tun… *lächel*

Nun die Frage nach _**Dracos bester Eigenschaft**_, können wir als ‚allwissende' Leser nun wohl auch beantworten… *lächel*

Nun ja, wie dem auch sei…

Vielleicht hat ja jemand eine Idee, was das alles zu bedeuten hat - warum hat Dracos Zauberstab solch eine Reaktion ausgelöst? Eine Idee?

Lasst es mich wissen … *zwinker*

Bis hoffentlich bald…

Eure

thofraSi


End file.
